


Las hermanas Black

by Aruquita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruquita/pseuds/Aruquita
Summary: La vida y aventuras de Narcissa, Andrómeda y Bellatrix en Hogwarts. Dramas, salseo, capítulos tiernos y algunas guarradas. Esas cosas.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de nada aclarar, que para poder disfrutar del salseo a gusto y haceros disfrutar a vosotras/os conmigo, he hecho un poco de trampilla con el canon y las edades de los personajes. ¿Por qué? Ah... ¿Y por qué no?
> 
> Avisar también que el rating M es por algo (aunque así de primeras no lo parezca mucho), y que los capítulos seguirán especialmente a Narcissa, aunque eso no quita que no haya Bellatrix y Andrómeda para disfrutar.
> 
> Dicho eso, ¡a leer!
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes e historias pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo escribo cosas por pura diversión
> 
> .
> 
> "The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution."
> 
> –The Sorcerer's Stone
> 
> .

El trueno rugió como si de una bestia encolerizada se tratara, iluminando la habitación con una luz centelleante que sólo duró unos segundos, pero que provocó que la pequeña Narcissa saliera de un salto de su cama, apretándose la boca con la mano para no gritar.  
Al otro lado de la puerta el pasillo estaba en silencio y a oscuras, solo escuchándose el repiqueteo de la tormenta sobre el tejado. Narcissa avanzó dando saltitos y procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Ojeó la primera puerta con la que se cruzó, dudó un instante, pero acabó sacudiendo la cabeza y aproximándose a la siguiente, al otro lado del pasillo.  
El pomo soltó un chirrido quedo cuando sus pequeñas manos lo giraron. La habitación estaba silenciosa y olía a pergamino limpio. Siempre le había encantado ese olor, su olor. Un nuevo trueno relampagueó a través de la cortina y le siguió un estruendo ensordecedor. Esta vez sí gritó; fue una exclamación corta pero aguda y echó a correr en dirección a la cama, donde un bulto se removió entre gruñidos.  
—Ummm… ¿Cissy? –murmuró el bulto. Narcissa se metió debajo de las sábanas y se abrazó a ella temblando. Su cuerpo estaba calentito y en seguida le cubrieron unos brazos acogedores—. Cissy ya hemos hablado de esto.  
—No me eches por favor –rogó ella, en un hilo de voz suave y desesperado.  
Ella se rió un poquito, y Narcissa notó la vibración en su barriga.  
—No te voy a echar –aseguró. Bostezó suavemente—. Sabes que no lo haré.  
Narcissa asintió.  
—Pero ya sabes que a papá no le gusta que te escabullas en mi cuarto por las noches. Ya eres mayorcita, Cissy.  
—No tan mayor.  
—Ja, eso dices ahora.  
La tormenta comenzó a amainar en la calle, los truenos ya apenas eran suaves ecos muy lejanos. Narcissa sacó la cabeza del edredón y miró a su hermana. Tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza, oscuro y suave. Olía a flores.  
—Andrómeda…   
— ¿Mm?  
— ¿Cómo es Hogwarts?  
Aún en la penumbra, pudo ver la sonrisa de su hermana, dientes blancos encerrados entre labios gruesos y carnosos. Siempre pensó que era lo que más le gustaba de ella, la forma en la que sonreía iluminando hasta la más profunda oscuridad.  
—Pues es un sitio muy viejo, muy viejo. Lleno de libros antiguos, muebles que tienen más años que esta casa y paredes de piedra dura y firme –Narcissa le apretó el abrazo, instándola a continuar. Ella volvió a bostezar, sin perder la sonrisa—. Tiene pasadizos iluminados por antorchas que nunca se apagan, fantasmas que te saludan y cuadros llenos de historias. Tiene… —Andrómeda inspiró fuertemente, como si intentara acceder al recuerdo—, las mejores tartaletas del mundo. De fresa, frambuesa, cereza… Oh, Cissy, están taaan ricas.  
— ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más? –exigió ella, botando suavemente en la cama.  
—Shh, nos van a oír –le reprendió—. ¿Quieres que Bella nos descubra?  
Cissy se quedó paralizada. Comenzó a negar con fuerza.  
—Perdón… Sigue, por favor.  
Andrómeda volvió a sonreír, se removió en la cama y su almohada desprendió olor flores.  
—Tiene… No sé, Cissy, un aura tan especial y deslumbrante que nunca quieres marcharte. Nunca jamás.  
—Guau…  
—Aunque las clases son duras y te exigen mucho –afirmó, intentando añadir algo de seriedad—. Este año ha sido muy difícil, eso te lo aseguro.  
Volvieron a guardar silencio. Ya apenas llovía. Sólo se escuchaban las últimas gotas rezagadas chocando sobre las tuberías y los canales del tejado. Andrómeda soltó un hondo suspiro, anunciando que quería volver a dormirse. Aún no le había pedido que volviera a su cuarto y Cissy sabía que no lo haría, ella no.  
— ¿Andrómeda? –susurró de nuevo. Le respondió un suave gruñido. Narcissa dudó unos instantes, pero acabó por abrir los labios y soltar la pregunta—. ¿Tú tuviste miedo el primer día?  
Andrómeda volvió a abrazarla, una de sus manos reposando en su cabeza, masajeándole el pelo con suavidad.  
—Claro que sí, Cissy. Yo, Bella, mamá, papá y todo el mundo.  
Narcissa no dijo nada más. Las caricias de Andrómeda se hicieron cada vez más lentas y dos minutos después su respiración tranquila le confirma que había vuelto a dormirse.   
En el fondo no se lo creía. No se creía que Bella y su padre tuvieran el más mínimo sentimiento de terror. ¿Ellos?  
No, ellos no tenían miedo. Lo daban.

OooOOOOooo

Narcissa engullía su desayuno con una angustia feroz. De reojo, podía ver como los elfos hacían levitar los baúles desde las escaleras hasta el recibidor. El de Bella, oscuro y algo destrozado, el de Andrómeda, tan limpio y cuidado que parece nuevo y por último el suyo, tan lleno de futuras posibilidades como ella.  
Volvió a meterse la cucharada en la boca y la pasta de avena se agolpó en su garganta, haciéndole toser.  
Su padre chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación y las páginas del periódico bailaron en sus manos. Desde el otro lado de la mesa Narcissa percibía el olor del tabaco, su mirada, ojos claros y fríos, y su boca haciendo esa mueca torcida que sólo significaba una cosa.   
Una, dos y…  
—Narcissa.  
Voz gélida, grave y sorprendentemente armoniosa. Narcissa se limpió la boca con la servilleta, aparentando normalidad. A su lado Andrómeda bebía su taza de té tranquilamente, sin mirarla.  
— ¿Sí, padre?  
Cygnus Black dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y la miró. El pelo, castaño y con atisbos de blanco estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, enmarcando una cara angulosa en la que destacaba la nariz, tan recta y fina que parecía una columnata griega. La pipa, meciéndose suavemente entre sus labios.  
—Dime, ¿cuál es tu apellido?  
Narcissa miró un segundo a su hermana, pero Andrómeda parecía encontrar más interesante el papel de pared.  
—Black, padre.  
—Ajá, y dime, Narcissa Black, ¿acaso los Black comen como puercos en un lodazal?  
Intentó no reírse, de verdad que no. Pero la imagen de su padre, hombre delgado y símbolo de la rectitud diciendo esa palabra, la superaba.   
Puerco, puerco, puerco… Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.  
Iba a sonreír, era inevitable, así que se tapó la boca con la servilleta y agachó la cabeza, aparentando un arrepentimiento humilde que entonces no podía encontrar.  
—No, padre –aseguró, intentando que su voz no temblara—. Lo siento, padre.  
Él sólo soltó una especie de bufido más o menos conforme. Expulsó el humo y la habitación se llena de ese olor amargo a hierbas.   
—Padre –Andrómeda, al rescate como siempre—. Me preguntaba si podrías conseguirme aquel libro sobre pociones del que te hablé, ¿recuerdas?  
Andrómeda no era su favorita, eso estaba claro; aquel puesto le pertenecía a Bella desde siempre. Pero había algo, algo que sólo su hermana podía hacer, algo que conseguía que el gran Cygnus Black III depusiera sus barreras de rectitud y se volviera más humano, más amable. Asentía, mirándola de una forma que podía hasta parecer cariñosa, y Andrómeda sonreía.  
Y de pronto todo volvía a estar bien. Narcissa continuaba con su comida, y le lanzaba mirada de agradecimiento a su hermana. Andrómeda le guiñaba un ojo y la tranquilidad se asentaba en aquel salón.  
Hasta que llegaba Bella. Su voz retumbaba en las paredes de aquella casa como una estampida de elefantes.  
—No, madre, te he dicho mil veces que odio ese apestoso trapo con el que llevas todo el verano persiguiéndome. Antes me ahorco que vestir esa… Esa Cosa.  
Bellatrix. Dieciséis años. A simple vista podía parecer la chica más preciosa del universo. Pelo negro brillante y ojos oscuros en una cara redonda y perfecta. Labios rojos, anormalmente rojos. Andrómeda y ella se parecían bastante, pero Bella tenía una energía salvaje, atrayente y descontrolada que te incitaba a acercarte e intentar no morir en el intento con la que Andrómeda sólo podía soñar. Siempre conseguía todo lo que se proponía, era la reina de aquella casa y eso nunca se le discutió.  
Apareció como tornado en el salón, perseguida por nuestra madre. Nada más ver a padre, se acercó felina a su silla. Apoyó las manos en sus hombros.  
—Padre, hazle entrar en razón –exigió, apretando suavemente el agarre. El efecto en Cygnus fue inmediato. Miró a su mujer, y la fiereza de su mirada hizo que ella diera un paso atrás.  
—Druella.  
Su nombre. Sólo hizo falta eso. La ilusión en los ojos de madre se apagó y esbozó una sonrisa truncada antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Bellatrix sonrió, triunfante, y besó a su padre en la mejilla. Andrómeda la miró con rencor y, levantándose con tranquilidad y gracilidad increíbles, salió del salón.  
Seguramente en busca de madre.  
Bella se sentó a la diestra de padre, cogió la manzana más roja del frutero y le dio un gran mordisco, haciendo que le resbalara jugo por la barbilla. Narcissa miró a su padre, esperando que censurara a su hermana igual que hizo con ella. Pero la riña nunca llegó.  
Y nunca llegaría.

OooOOOOooo

Druella Black era una mujer menuda, delgada y de aspecto algo enfermizo. Poseía una de esas bellezas frágiles, que salían a flote en los momentos de silencio y calma. Como cuando bordaba en la butaca al lado de la ventana, la luz acariciando su tez blanquecina, sus ojos azules y claros que refulgían como zafiros en la arena y esa voz sedosa y suave, con una melodía inconclusa en los labios. Druella sonreía, y un poco de rubor cubría sus mejillas, dándole más color a su cara.   
En ese momento podías sentir que te robaba el aliento.   
Con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo, sus ojos brillantes se habían vuelto hielo congelado. Ya apenas cantaba y mucho menos se ruborizaba. La causa era sencilla. Cygnus no la quería, al menos no de la forma que una pareja se debía querer. No es que ella le amara de esa forma tampoco, pero si había un respeto, una especie de cariños fraternal entre ambos. Algo que hacía su convivencia soportable y tranquila.  
Al menos al principio.  
Con la llegada de Bellatrix, la pareja vio sus lazos más unidos. Era su primera hija, al fin y al cabo. Pero después llegó Andrómeda y Druella comenzó a sentir la guillotina sobrevolar su cuello, la ira en los ojos de Cygnus. La promesa silenciosa en sus labios.  
El día en el que nació Narcissa llovía a mares. El cielo estaba negro y oscuro. Cuando los elfos fueron a llevarle la noticia a Cygnus, no hubo felicidad. No hubo sonrisas contenidas y suspiros de regocijo. Tardó una semana en subir a ver a su hija, y ni siquiera visitó a Druella.  
Desde ese momento, Druella lo supo, las cosas cambiaron. Y aunque no fue su intención, también ella comenzó a mirar a Narcissa de esa manera. Como echándole en cara su propia existencia, lo que pudo haber sido y nunca fue. Movida por ese rencor, cortó el pelo de Narcissa lo más corto que pudo y jamás la vistió con vestidos, como si eso pudiera cambiar algo.   
Sin embargo, Narcissa sabía lo que era, y se escabullía al cuarto de Andrómeda para vestirse con su ropa y mirarse al espejo. Para ver con sus propios ojos lo que todos pretendían negarle.  
Un día, Druella jamás lo olvidaría, la pequeña Narcissa, que siempre parecía callada y sumisa, y que sólo tenía seis años, hizo desaparecer todas las tijeras de la casa. También destrozó toda su ropa, todos los pantalones y camisas que su madre le obligaba a ponerse y entonces bajó a cenar.  
En pelota picada.  
Su padre se escandalizó. Bella no podía parar de reírse y Andrómeda la miraba con una admiración gigantesca. Sólo tenía siete años, pero cuando Druella fue a reprenderla y a llevársela a rastras, ella dio un paso hacia delante. La habitación vibró, los platos temblaron y todos guardaron silencio.  
Narcissa, desnuda, despeinada y con la mirada enfurecida parecía una ninfa de los cuentos. Poderosa, indomable. Habló, mirando fijamente a su madre y padre.  
—Quiero vestidos. Quiero que dejéis de cortarme el pelo. Quiero decidir que ponerme –su voz era chillona, pero nadie le discutió.   
Su padre cabeceó ligeramente. Druella no dijo nada. Narcissa entonces sonrió. Los platos dejaron de moverse y la habitación se liberó de esa magia descontrolada. Sonrisa pletórica y ojos brillantes y salió de la habitación.  
Nunca más su madre le pidió que se pusiera pantalones y se cortara el pelo. Esa mirada, sin embargo, ese reproche silencioso, persistió. Narcissa siempre supo el motivo, lloró por eso, se enfadó y acabó por aceptarlo.  
Así que entonces, cuando encontró a su hermana abrazando a su madre en la cocina. Cuando sólo el cariño de Andrómeda parecía ser capaz de calmar los lloros de madre, sintió envidia. Envidia de la forma en la que Druella miraba a su hermana. Envidia de esos besos que le daba, de ese amor.  
Envidia y pena.


	2. Capítulo 2

No era la primera vez que Narcissa iba a King´s Cross. Siempre habían ido los cinco juntos, familia completa, bien vestidos y con las barbillas bien alzadas. Así que recordaba el ruido de la locomotora, fuerte y ensordecedor, el olor del carbón y la angustiosa multitud de gente. Aunque claro, ahora ella también se subiría a ese precioso tren rojo y negro, y vería a sus padres hacerse pequeñitos a través del cristal.  
Andrómeda le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano y Narcissa se lo devolvió. Era curioso cómo siempre sabía qué hacer o qué decir para que ella se sintiera mejor. Al otro lado Druella discutía con Bellatrix, o más bien Bellatrix ignoraba todo lo que decía su madre y esbozaba una mueca aburrida.  
—Abraxas –la voz de su padre se oyó por encima de la multitud, y entonces lo vio. Un hombre de cabello platino, casi blanco, que apoyaba todo su peso sobre un bastón de madera oscura, coronado por una esfinge de oro. Parecía mayor que su padre, y cojeaba un poco. Sin embargo eso no lograba romper la imagen de pulcritud que todo él expedía.   
Cygnus se acercó a él, dándole un apretón de manos seguido de una conversación a susurros en la que ambos no paraban de mirar a todos lados.  
—Oh, mira Cissy, es Lucius –canturreó Bella en su oído. Andrómeda le dio un pequeño empujón, pero Bella no se detuvo—. ¿No vas a saludarle, hermanita?  
Lucius Malfoy. Apenas tenía un año más que ella, pero daba la sensación de que era bastante más mayor. Su pelo, tan plateado como el de su padre pero más brillante, estaba atado en una coleta baja, enmarcando sus facciones claras y angulosas. Era tan alto como Andrómeda, casi más que Bella. Y su mirada siempre le ponía los pelos de punta a Narcissa.   
Era guapo, muy guapo. A Narcissa le llamaba mucho la atención esa belleza andrógina que destacaba sobre el resto de chicos. Claro que para él Narcissa sólo era una niña demasiado pequeña para interesarle, desgraciadamente. Así que cuando su hermana Bellatrix avanzó hacia él, con claros motivos de ponerla celosa, no le sorprendió que Lucius Malfoy se sonrojara. Más aún cuando Bella, cuerpo de mujer y además preciosa, le dio un para nada casto beso en la mejilla.  
Narcissa se preguntó que se sentiría al hacer sonrojar así a cualquier persona. Al tener el control.  
—Mira, Cissy –dijo Andrómeda, intentando llevar su atención a otro lugar—. Es el primo Sirius.  
Lo consiguió, Sirius siempre había atraído la atención de Narcissa. La tía Walburga solía invitarlas a la casa de Grimmauld Place muy a menudo. Narcissa sospechaba que con claras intenciones de hacer algún tipo de relación a futuro entre ellos. Pero Sirius era divertido; solían gastarle bromas pesadas a los elfos o a Regulus, y una tarde con él siempre significaba problemas. Maravillosos problemas.  
Así que cuando vio a su primo, cuerpo delgado, mata de pelo negro y salvaje y ojos avispados, sonrió. Intentó saludarle desde la distancia, pero había demasiada gente, y Sirius parecía estar escuchando algo que le decía su madre, o haciendo que escuchaba al menos.  
Narcissa nunca lo admitiría, pero saber que iba a tener a alguien conocido de su edad en el colegio, y en su misma casa, le daba una seguridad alentadora. En cuanto a la casa, no dudaba que iba a acabar en Slytherin, todos los Black habían ido ahí, sin excepción alguna.   
—Voy a buscar a Rodolphus, tiene que devolverme mi cuaderno de pociones –informó Andrómeda. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre y un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Podrás encontrar un sitio sin mí, Cissy?  
Narcissa hinchó el peso.  
—Por supuesto –afirmó con voz chillona. Andrómeda sonrió, le dio otro beso a ella y se metió en el vagón más cercano. No le sorprendió que no se despidiera de su padre, quién seguía hablando con Abraxas Malfoy, al fin y al cabo no era hombre de mucho sentimentalismo.  
Se volvió hacia su madre y la sorprendió observándola.  
— ¿Pasa algo, madre?  
Druella esbozó una sonrisa cansada y negó suavemente. Narcissa sintió un escalofrío cálido, casi agradable.  
—No te metas en problemas –advirtió con voz severa—. Estudia mucho, intenta hacer buenas amistades. No te hinches a tartas y… No te metas en problemas. Por favor.  
Narcissa asintió. Entendía el significado de buenas amistades. Se acercó a su madre, dubitativa, y acabó abrazándola. Le sorprendió cuando ella le devolvió el gesto, apretándola fuerte contra ella. No dijeron nada más, no hizo falta.   
Narcissa se subió al vagón y buscó un compartimento vacío. Ya sentada, se asomó a la ventana. No le resultó difícil identificar a su padre, aún cerca de Malfoy, y a su madre un poco detrás. Ya apenas quedaban alumnos sin subir y el tren emitió un bocinazo de aviso. El barrullo de fuera se trasladó adentro y los compartimentos comenzaron a llenarse.  
Cuando el tren empezó a moverse, Narcissa buscó por última vez a su madre. Druella Black alzó la mano un segundo, un gesto casi imperceptible, antes de que a Narcissa le fuera imposible distinguirlos más.  
Se sentó, suspirando como si llevara mucho tiempo aguantando la respiración. Porque en el fondo, así era.

oooOOOOooo

La primera persona que abrió la puerta de su compartimento fue una chica de pelo castaño, cara redonda y pecas. No tenía ninguna insignia en su casa, así que también era de primero.  
— ¿Te importa que me siente?  
Narcissa la analizó unos instantes. Recordó la voz de su madre “buenas amistades”. Claro que era el primer día, y aquella era la primera persona que le dirigía la palabra. Aún no estaba en posición de ponerse picajosa.  
Así que asintió. Se hizo a un lado y dejó que la extraña se pusiera cómoda.  
— ¿Cómo te llamas? –Ella otra vez. Sus ojos eran asombrosamente grandes y redondos. Con eso y sumándole que sus dientes superiores sobresalían un poco parecía un conejo. Un conejo de esos nerviosos, de campo. Narcissa esbozó una sonrisa divertida ante su propia ocurrencia.  
—Narcissa –informó—. ¿Y tú?  
—Alice.  
—Alice… Es bonito—. Pura cortesía, por supuesto. Pero no había recibido una década de modales férreos para no usarlos ahora.  
La chica sonrió, ruborizándose un poco. Pasó un rato de conversación semi—insulsa antes de que la puerta volviera a abrirse. Esta vez era Andrómeda y llevaba la túnica puesta, con los colores verde y plata brillando en la corbata, así como la centelleante chapa de prefecta.  
— ¡Hola! –saludó, sonriente. Alice se asustó un poco al ver que era de Slytherin y más aún, prefecta. Musitó un “hola” tímido y escondió la cara detrás de un libro. A Andrómeda no pareció importarle lo más mínimo—. Te estaba buscando, Cissy, pero ya veo que estás muy bien acompañada.  
Alice se puso tan roja que Narcissa se preguntó si llegaría a explotar.  
— ¿Ya habéis tenido la reunión de prefectos?  
—Sí, ha sido un poco aburrida. Oye, he visto a Sirius, está sentado en un compartimento con un chico rubio con cara de susto y otro moreno con gafas que creo que es un Potter… ¿No vas a buscarle?  
—Voy a pasarme todo el año viéndole la cara, Andrómeda. Sobreviviré.  
Andrómeda se encogió de hombros.  
—Tú decides. Bueno, voy a ver si encuentro a Bella. No me gusta que desaparezca.  
Se despidió con otra amplia sonrisa y guiñó un ojo a Alice, quien estaba literalmente temblando.  
— ¿Os…? ¿Os conocéis? –musitó, asombrada.  
—Es mi hermana mayor.  
—Oh. Qué bien.  
La cara de Alice reflejó sorpresa, y algo más. Algo mucho menos simpático y halagador. Narcissa supuso que no debía tener muchos familiares en Slytherin, pero no le dio más importancia. En lugar de eso, decidió ponerse la túnica negra y, al ver que su compañera no pensaba darle mejores temas de conversación, se dispuso a salir a explorar.  
En los pasillos se respiraba ganas y nerviosismo a partes iguales. A través de los cristales Narcissa podía ver grupos de amigos hablando a gritos y destornillándose, parejas demostrándose lo mucho que se habían echado de menos y gente desconocida que había decidido socializar un poco. Le sorprendió ver a un chico totalmente solo. Era delgado y bastante alto para ser, como parecía, de primero. El pelo oscuro le caía encima de la cara, resaltando una nariz bastante aguileña de piel cetrina.   
El chico la miró, y Narcissa se perdió en esos ojos negros que parecían tan asustados y a la vez tan peligrosos. Pasó de largo, sabiendo que esos ojos seguían mirándola.  
Llegó al final del vagón, y la presión en su vejiga le recordó que no había ido al baño desde esta mañana. Además, tenía curiosidad por ver cómo serían los baños ahí. Abrió la puerta pero se quedó paralizada.  
Esperaba encontrarse un servicio antiguo y limpio, puede que algo mágico, puede que nada. Pero jamás esperó encontrarse con dos personas que parecían estar literalmente devorándose una a la otra. Ni que una de ellas fuera su hermana Bellatrix.  
Ahogó un chillado, y ellos se separaron unos centímetros. Lo suficiente para mirar con odio a quién hubiera osado interrumpirlos. Bellatrix miró a su hermana primero con sorpresa y luego con diversión. Le brillaban los ojos y tenía los labios hinchados. Estaba sentada sobre lo que parecía ser el lavabo, y el chico estaba prácticamente encima, con una de sus manos desaparecida bajo las faldas de su hermana.  
—Vaya, vaya, hermanita –ronroneó Bella. El chico miró a Narcissa interesado y luego soltó una carcajada. Bella también rió—. Mira que llegas a ser inoportuna.  
— ¿Es tu hermana, en serio? –preguntó el chico. Tenía el pelo despeinado y la camisa medio abierta. La miró de una forma que a Narcissa no le gustó demasiado.  
—Por desgracia…  
—No os parecéis demasiado –bufó él.  
Bella volvió a reírse. Narcissa sintió como se le encendían las mejillas y salió dando un portazo. Nunca en la vida le había herido tanto el orgullo que alguien resaltara lo evidente. Por supuesto que no se parecían lo más mínimo. Bella tenía el pelo de madre, el porte de padre y cinco puñeteros años más que, por supuesto, hacían mucho.   
Volvió soltando improperios a su compartimento, descubriendo que su compañera había desaparecido, llevándose todas sus cosas. Alice merlínsabequemás la había abandonado.   
Sacó su varita del bolsillo, roja de rabia. Apuntó a la puerta corredera y susurró el hechizo que Andrómeda le había enseñado para evitar que Bella entrara a fisgar en su cuarto. Salieron chispas amarillas y la puerta hizo un sonoro “chask”.  
Se dejó caer en el asiento, sintiéndose cansada y un poco sola.

oooOOOOooo

Sus hermanas ya le habían hablado sobre el guardabosques; Bella le había dicho que era jorobado y le gustaba comer niñas rubias, y Andrómeda simplemente añadió que tenía una mata de pelo más grande que su cabeza. Cuando vio al semigigante se sintió un poco decepcionada. ¿Era grande? Sí, claro, pero tampoco gigantesco. ¿Peludo? Un poco, pero tenía más barriga que pelo. Tampoco era monstruoso. A decir verdad, tenía una cara bonachona, de amplios mofletes y sonrisa amable. No parecía peligroso. Al menos no a primera vista.  
Rubeus Hagrid reunió a todos los alumnos de primero en un lado del andén y, con un enorme farolillo iluminando el camino, los llevó a través del bosque hasta llegar a las lindes del lago. La extensión del agua era enorme y apenas se veía nada más que algas en la superficie negra. Al fondo, como un montón de luces de navidad, el castillo brillaba sobre la noche. Narcissa sintió el corazón acelerarse y la garganta reseca.  
Alguien la empujó, y cuando estuvo a punto de gruñir algún improperio, su primo Sirius Black le sonrió de oreja a oreja.   
— ¡Hola, prima! –canturreó, revolviéndole el pelo con las manos—. Veo que sigues igual de fea que siempre.  
—Y tú igual de subnormal –arremetió, sacándole la lengua.  
— ¡Esa boca, prima! Cualquiera diría que has salido de las cloacas y no de la Nooooble y Ancestraaal casa de los Blaaaaack.  
Narcissa soltó una carcajada, no fallaba, adoraba la imitación que Sirius hacía de su madre. Entonces reparó en el chico que iba a su lado, pelo incontrolable y gafas redondas que intentaban esconder unos ojos llenos de curiosidad.  
Debe ser el Potter, pensó.  
Sirius se percató de que lo miraba y sonrió.  
—Este es James Potter, Narcissa –Premio para Andrómeda—. James, esta es mi prima Narcissa.  
Él le sonrió y ella se la devolvió, sorprendida con que Sirius se llevara ya tan bien con alguien. La voz del guardabosques los interrumpió, avisando de que todos debían subirse a las barcas o se quedarían atrás. Los tres se apresuraron a subirse a la última embarcación, que estaba ocupada por el chico moreno misterioso de antes. Él los ignoró y ellos a él. Sirius le contó a Narcissa que el verano había sido un completo aburrimiento y que su madre seguía estando loca, y Narcissa le confesó que había pillado a su hermana magreándose con un chico en el baño.  
— ¡No fastidies! –exclamó Sirius. Y algo que podía ser picardía brilló en su mirada—. ¿Quién era?  
Narcissa no supo decirle. Sus hermanas no traían ningún amigo a casa, y menos a esa clase de amigos.  
—Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos verde oscuro –Narcissa meditó unos instantes—. Bastante guapo. Su nariz era muy bonita.  
Pasaron el resto del viaje en barca discutiendo sobre la belleza de las narices. Sirius acabó por preguntarle al chico misterioso que opinaba, sorprendiéndole.  
—Mira qué nariz, él sabrá mucho del tema –aseguró, burlón.  
El chico no le respondió y fingió encontrar más interesante su libro. Sirius iba a insistir, pero entonces llegaron al puerto y todos se quedaron sin palabras. Ante ellos estaba el castillo, enorme, con altas torres que penetraban y se perdían en las nubes y piedra oscura llena de secretos.  
Narcissa pensó en lo que le dijo su hermana y asintió para sí. Aquello era especial, sí señor.


	3. Capítulo 3

Cuando entró al comedor, Narcissa Black se sintió el ser más pequeño del mundo. Miles de enormes velas levitaban sobre sus cabezas, tan arriba que apenas se podían distinguir. Había cuatro mesas, largas y repletas de estudiantes sumidos en sus propias conversaciones, y al fondo una quinta mesa, más alta y oscura, en la que supuso, estaban los profesores que iban a enseñarle durante siete largo años.  
—Cierra la boca, prima, o se te meterá una lechuza dentro.  
Ni siquiera la burla de Sirius logró quitarla de su asombro. Casi al fondo del pasillo había un taburete, y sobre él un cojín y un sombrero viejo y desgastado. Narcissa ya sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre el Sombrero Seleccionador, pero aún así lo miró con el recelo y la curiosidad ardiéndole en el pecho. Una profesora de cabello castaño y mirada severa los esperaba en la entrada.  
—Buenas noches, queridos alumnos —saludó, voz serena y templada—. Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, soy profesora de Transformaciones y la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Espero que todos os comportéis como se debe durante la ceremonia de selección. No temáis, es sencilla y os puedo asegurar que…  
La voz de la profesora se hizo más y más bajita en la mente de Narcissa, quien bastante tenía con registrar todo lo que a sus ojos llegaba. Descubrió a su hermana Bella, sentada al lado del chico de antes y susurrándole al oído. También divisó a Andrómeda, estaba rodeada de gente que le prestaba atención pero aún así le dedicó la sonrisa más reconfortante que pudo. Por último buscó a Lucius.  
Simple curiosidad, se dijo, pero el chico parecía estar más interesado en hablar con una chica de bonito pelo castaño que tenía al lado.  
Narcissa frunció el ceño.  
—Bien, si todo ha quedado claro, comencemos —la voz de McGonagall la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Sintió el nerviosismo agolparse en su garganta y estiró su túnica lo más que pudo, como si eso ayudara en algo.  
—Lupin, Remus.  
El primer nombre pertenecía a un chico de aspecto desaliñado, en cuya cara infantil destacaba una cicatriz rosada enorme, que iba desde su cuello hasta el labio superior. El sombrero entabló una conversación personal con el chico, aunque nada delo que decían se escuchaba desde fuera. Acabó por preguntarle algo y, cuando el chico asintió solemnemente, gritó;  
— ¡Gryffindor!  
Toda la mesa de su casa se levantó en vítores, celebrando hasta que el chico, algo avergonzado, se sentó en los primeros bancos.  
—Mince, Alice.  
Era la chica del tren. Pasó por su lado sin apenas mirarla y Narcissa no la miró demasiado bien. Con ella el sombrero tardó menos, gritó Hufflepuff y el proceso se repitió. La chica bajó hacia su casa, sonriente.  
—Snape, Severus.  
El chico misterioso avanzó hacia el sombrero. Narcissa aprovechó para observarle con curiosidad. Traía ropa gastada y demasiado grande para su estatura y anchura. El pelo le cubría casi toda la cara, a excepción de la nariz. Todo en él gritaba la misma palabra: nacido de muggles, y sin embargo había algo, algo que a Narcissa le llamaba mucho la atención.  
Severus, paladeó el nombre en su garganta. Y entonces el sombrero volvió a gritar.  
— ¡Slytherin!  
La mesa de Slytherin aplaudió sin levantarse, no eran de armar tanto follón, por lo visto. El chico esbozó una mueca aliviada que podría hasta confundirse con una sonrisa y se reunió con su casa.  
No se lo esperaba, pero en el fondo pensó que tenía sentido que fuera a Slytherin, supiera o no el motivo.  
—Black, Narcissa.  
Su nombre, al fin. Narcissa caminó intentando parecer calmada hasta el taburete. La profesora le instó a sentarse, y entonces le puso el sombrero encima. La sensación era curiosa; al ser el objeto tan grande, la visión exterior del salón se reducía considerablemente. Era como estar dentro de una burbuja de tela que olía a armario viejo pero limpio. No pesaba apenas, aunque el material le hacía cosquillas en las orejas.  
—Bueno, bueno, otra Black —su voz era armoniosa y cantarina, como de trovador—. Casi ni debería detenerme contigo pero… Veo algo… Sí, allí está… ¿Algo de Ravenclaw quizás? Ajá, inteligencia sin par, eso es innegable—. Narcissa aguantó el aliento y pensó en Slytherin, en que quería ir a la casa en la que siempre iba su familia, en que era lo correcto—. Sí, claro que también hay mucho valor y osadía… Aunque, bueno, esa ambición que tienes en tu corazón eclipsa todo lo demás… Bueno, Noto que tu decisión ya está tomada, así que… ¡Slytherin!  
Volvió a respirar otra vez. McGonagall le retiró el sombrero y fue como emerger de un sueño. Parpadeó, algo desorientada, pero sus pies la llevaron a la mesa de las serpientes. Algunas personas la felicitaron y pudo ver la sonrisa de su hermana Andrómeda al otro lado, igual de pletórica que ella. Tomó asiento al lado de Severus Snape, y por primera vez el chico la miró con cierto interés.  
—Hola, Narcissa —saludó, extendiendo su mano. Severus dudó, pero acabó por estrechársela.  
—Severus Snape.  
En el comedor, la selección continuaba, el resto de chicos pasaron y fueron sentándose en sus respectivas mesas hasta que solo quedaron dos, una chica pelirroja de cara ovalada y Sirius. Cuando llamaron a su primo, Narcissa se hizo instintivamente a un lado, haciéndole hueco para cuando se sentara con ellos.  
El sombrero se detuvo más con él que con nadie, pero Narcissa no dudó. Sirius Black parecía cada vez más asustado, pero Narcissa no dudó. Entonces, cuando el sombrero gritó la casa, y toda la mesa de Gryffindor se alzó en rugidos y aplausos, Narcissa pensó que estaba soñando.  
Sirius se quedó unos instantes paralizado, y por un segundo la buscó con la mirada. Narcissa quiso decirle que se acercara, que olvidara al sombrero y se sentara en su casa, puesto que Slytherin era su casa. El sombrero se había equivocado, se tenía que haber equivocado.  
Pero Sirius la miró de una forma que pedía a gritos su perdón, que le suplicaba que lo entendiera.  
Porque cuando Sirius Black al fin sonrió y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, al lado de su nuevo amigo James Potter, Narcissa sintió una puñalada fría en el pecho. Sentimiento de traición, pensó, enrome rencor y ganas de no volver a hablarle nunca. Pero su primo sonreía, ni pizca de remordimiento en sus ojos.  
Hay que tener valor —susurró su mente. Y por una vez Narcissa vio algo de león en la sombra de su primo Sirius.

oooOOOOooo

Cuando en su habitación reinó el silencio, Narcissa se incorporó, saliendo de la comodidad de su cama para buscar a tientas su bata. Era asombrosa la humedad fría que se respiraba en las mazmorras, aún con una chimenea cada dos metros. Caminó lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Afuera había un pasillo pequeño con otra puerta igual que la suya, que iría a otra habitación, y a la izquierda una gruesa escalera de caracol hecha de piedra que bajaba y subía. Narcissa agarró el frío pasamanos y sintió un escalofrío.  
Comenzó a subir los peldaños.  
Arriba, allí donde se acababa la escalera, empezaba la sala común de Slytherin. Una decena de sillones de color verde y aspecto cómodo se arremolinaban alrededor de dos enormes chimeneas, una a cada lado de la sala. En el otro extremo, una cristalera recorría toda la pared, y a través de ella discernían las negras aguas del lago, pobremente iluminadas por alguna criatura luminosa que cruzaba de vez en cuando.  
La sala estaba vacía y sólo se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego. Narcissa se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y puso los pies sobre la mesilla, disfrutando de como el calor acariciaba sus piernas delgadas y blanquecinas. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.  
Casi no sintió el ruido de pasos hasta que alguien emergió del suelo desde la otra escalera, que conducía a los dormitorios masculinos. Narcissa se tensó involuntariamente, aún no se acostumbraba a tener que compartir lugar con tanta gente desconocida. La figura se acercó al fuego y entonces pudo distinguir el pelo, plateado y largo.  
Lucius Malfoy se detuvo al verla, tan sorprendido como ella de encontrarse a esa hora de la noche. Narcissa sintió sus ojos analizándola de arriba abajo y no le disgustó demasiado la sensación. Sonrió, y Lucius acabó por corresponderle la sonrisa.  
De repente ese día había mejorado enormemente.  
— ¿No puedes dormir, eh?—. Y ahora encima le hablaba. Narcissa reprimió las ganas de ponerse a saltar.  
En su lugar negó suavemente.  
—Ya, yo tampoco pegué ojo la primera noche —concedió, sentándose justo en frente. Llevaba un par de libros en la mano. Los dejó sobre la mesita y entonces observó las piernas de Narcissa. Volvió a mirarla, esta vez con una mueca divertida—. Pareces muy cómoda.  
Narcissa ensanchó su sonrisa. Ella sabía los modales que tenía y no necesitaba demostrárselos, y menos a un hombre. Aunque ese hombre fuera el extraordinariamente guapo y perfecto Lucius Malfoy. Así que no, aún a riesgo de parecerle maleducada, Narcissa se cruzó de piernas y se acomodó aún más sobre la mesita.  
La carcajada de Lucius le supo a gloria. Era curioso, le recordaba al sonido de los cascabeles.  
—Pues te voy a imitar —. Y eso hizo. Las piernas de Lucius estaban tan cerca de las suyas que Narcissa ya no sabía de dónde provenía la fuente de calor, si de Lucius o de la chimenea. Rezó al cielo por no ruborizarse.  
—Yo tardé un par de semanas en acostumbrarme —informó—. Era raro sentir a gente extraña durmiendo a metros de ti, ¿no te pasa?—. Narcissa asintió. Deseaba ser más locuaz, pero por algún motivo las palabras no le salían—. Aunque tampoco es que me haya acostumbrado del todo, si te digo la verdad.  
Miraba al fuego. Y los ojos le brillaban, como metal echando chispas.  
Guardaron silencio, y Narcissa se dedicó a observar la forma de su perfil, frente, nariz y labios, y cómo el fuego creaba sombras y brillos sobre su piel, como si fuera una pintura de óleo. Lucius se removió en el asiento, estirándose como si fuera un gato, y sus piernas chocaron suavemente contra las de Narcissa.  
— ¿Te importa si leo? —preguntó, volviendo a mirarla—. Era mi plan inicial, pero tampoco quiero ser un antipático contigo.  
—Claro que no —tosió, intentando que su voz no sonara tan asustada-. No, no, Adelante.  
Volvió a sonreír, y esta vez la sonrisa fue mucho más real, más humilde e imperfecta. A Narcissa le pareció preciosa y ordenó a su memoria guardarla en un lugar seguro dentro de su mente. Lucius cogió uno de los libros, se acomodó sobre el brazo del sofá, y comenzó a leer.  
Narcissa retiró las piernas de la mesa a regañadientes y se tumbó en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en su propio brazo para asegurarse de que podía seguir viéndole la cara. Los ojos de Lucius se movían de un lado a otro a velocidad calmada, su frente a veces se fruncía y de sus labios surgían susurros inaudibles de vez en cuando. Era un verdadero espectáculo.  
Así, poco a poco, el sueño le fue venciendo. Antes de cerrar los ojos juró haber visto cómo él volvía a mirarla una última vez, de una forma que tardaría aún un par de años en entender.


	4. Chapter 4

Intentar definir a Andrómeda Black era como coger todas las cosas más bellas y preciadas que pudieras encontrar, apretarlas bien juntitas en un tarro de cristal, sacudirlo y abrirlo de golpe para poder disfrutar del espectáculo. Narcissa a veces se preguntaba cómo era posible tener celos de su hermana y, aun así, no poder ni querer guardar ningún sentimiento de rencor hacia ella. Porque sí, era difícil no envidiar a una persona que claramente parecía haber nacido para cambiar el mundo. Que además de tener unas notas perfectas, ser una extraordinaria cazadora del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, prefecta, preciosa y tener una personalidad tan apacible y luminosa, jamás se pavoneaba de eso. Ni aunque hubiera sido lo más normal hacerlo.  
Narcissa la observó de reojo mientras intentaba comer la mayor cantidad de pastelitos de fresa que podía. Andrómeda estaba en frente de ella, escribiendo en un pergamino con pulcra y perfecta letra a la vez que mordisqueaba una tostada. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, y algunos mechones caían enmarcando su cara, rebeldes, por mucho que ella intentara ponerlos detrás de su oreja.  
—Andrómeda, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?  
Narcissa miró a la figura extraña que acababa de aparecer. Por un momento pensó que era el chico con el que había pillado a su hermana el otro día y estuvo a punto de atragantare. Pero entonces él la miró, curioso, y comprobó que sus ojos eran mucho más dorados y que, visto de cerca, también era bastante más delgado.  
—Avanzo con mi tarea, Rodolphus —respondió Andrómeda, sin apartar la vista del pergamino.  
El chico volvió su atención a Andrómeda, y soltó un bufido fastidiado.  
—Empezamos ayer, todavía no tenemos tarea.  
Ella sonrió, y sus dientes centellearon.  
—Siempre hay que ir un paso por delante, amigo mío —. Rodolphus, se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, iba a decirle algo más, pero entonces miró hacia la puerta del comedor y calló. De repente había perdido todo el color de la cara, y su mandíbula temblaba, tensa, por debajo de la piel.  
—Rodolphus, ignóralos—. La voz de su hermana adquirió otro matiz, más suave y conciliador. Narcissa se giró hacia la puerta, intrigada.  
Prácticamente echándose uno encima del otro, su hermana Bella y, ahora sí, el chico del baño, avanzaban entre sonrisas hacia ellos. Ahora que podía verlo con la luz adecuada, comprobó el parecido de ambos; aunque el otro tenía el pelo mucho más largo, el cuerpo más fuerte y el aura más salvaje.  
Bellatrix se percató de su presencia y sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos brillando con malicia.  
—Buenos días, Rodolphus —siseó. El chico se ruborizó hasta las orejas y se dejó caer en el banco, escondiendo su cara tras la montaña de bollos de crema—. Anda, pero si también están mis queridas hermanitas, ¿qué tal Cissy?  
—Bien.  
—No tienes que pegarte al culo de Andrómeda como en casa, ¿sabes? … ¿O es que no tienes amigos?  
Narcissa frunció el ceño, y se acercó un vaso de zumo escarlata.  
—Es el segundo día —susurró.  
—Ajá, ¿pero no tienes compañeras de cuarto, acaso? —inquirió Bella, divertida. Apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de su hermana, Narcissa se tensó al instante—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya las has aburrido con tu presencia?  
—Bella –Andrómeda había ya dejado de prestar atención a su pergamino y miraba con intensidad a su hermana—. Basta.  
— ¿Qué? No he dicho nada —bufó ella, sentándose al lado de Narcissa. Cogió uno de los pastelitos que aún quedaban en su plato y se lo llevó a los labios. Masticó con gusto y luego se chupó los dedos uno a uno. Entonces se acercó lentamente hacia su hermana, sus labios rozando la oreja de Narcissa—. ¿Disfrutaste viendo lo de ayer, hermanita? ¿No has podido dormir pensando en eso, verdad?  
Sus susurros olían a fresas, y a Narcissa se le revolvió el estómago.  
—Piensas en qué pensará papá cuando se entere, ¿no es así, Cissy?  
Narcissa levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Bellatrix, negros, profundos, peligrosos. La miraba como un gato que juguetea con un ratón antes de comérselo. Siempre la miraba así. Narcissa desvió la mirada, intentando que la bola de miedo bajara por su garganta.  
—No voy a decir nada, Bella. Te lo prometo.  
A Narcissa ni siquiera se le había ocurrido hacerlo, sobre todo porque estaba segura de que su padre no la creería. A ella no. Además, no era tan estúpida como para meterse en problemas con Bellatrix.  
Bella calló durante unos instantes, analizándola sin dejar de mirarla, hasta que esbozó una de sus sonrisas heladas. Después, llevando los labios hasta su mejilla, le dio un corto beso.  
—Rabastan, ¿a qué mi hermana Narcissa es guapa? —preguntó de pronto. El chico, un poco sorprendido con la pregunta, observó a Narcissa, mirándola de arriba abajo.  
—Está bien, supongo —concedió, Narcissa comprobó que tenía una mandíbula muy ancha y una boca enorme, a medio paso entre bella y horrible, y se llegó a preguntar que se sentiría al ser besada por ella. Y si eso fue lo que atrajo a su hermana—. Pero es demasiado pequeña.  
Bellatrix soltó una risotada seca y se levantó.  
—Sí, demasiado pequeña.  
Narcissa escuchó sus pasos alejándose y miró sus manos. No se había dado cuenta de que seguía apretando el vaso de zumo, hasta el punto de que sus nudillos estaban blancos y rígidos.  
— ¿Estás bien, Cissy?  
Narcissa volvió a la realidad, soltó el vaso y se masajeó los dedos. Miró a su hermana e intentó sonreír, poner una de esas sonrisas que tenía tan entrenadas de casa.  
—Sí, no es nada… Tonterías de Bella. Ya sabes.  
Andrómeda no la creyó, por supuesto. También ella estaba acostumbrada a aparentar. Sin embargo no la preguntó nada más, y entabló una conversación insulsa con su compañero Rodolphus, quien parecía estar sumamente deprimido.  
Narcissa se llevó los dedos a su mejilla, allí donde el beso de su hermana seguía sintiéndose frío y afilado, como si se le hubiera absorbido todo el valor.  
oooOOOOooo

Cuando entró en la mazmorra, el chico extraño ya estaba ocupando uno de los sitios del fondo. Su nombre revoloteó en su cabeza Severus Snape, y Narcissa no estaba segura de saber por qué le llamaba tanto la atención. Se sentó justo delante de él y observó el caldero con un poco de nerviosismo.  
Poco a poco, todo el resto de alumnos ocuparon sus sitios en la clase. Por suerte o desgracia, compartían clase con Gryffindor, así que Narcissa intentó ignorar a su primo cuando éste apareció por la puerta, blandiendo la sonrisa más grande que recordaba haberle visto. Ocupó sitio delante de ella, seguido por el chico Potter y por el de las cicatrices y la ropa desgastada.  
Entonces se giró hacia ella. La miraba de esa forma que siempre usaba cuando la había fastidiado demasiado o había provocado que la castigaran.  
—Oye, prima…  
No lo soportaba, no soportaba esos ojos cargados de felicidad que le ofrecían una disculpa que Narcissa no entendía ni quería. Además, tenía once años, estaba enfadada, se sentía sola y odiaba a su primo. El resultado estaba claro.  
—Mira, primo —siseó, interrumpiéndolo.  
Explotó, claramente.  
— Creo que han quedado claras tus intenciones y, mira, no las comparto ni las quiero. Así que, si tanto quieres rebozarte en el lodo y estar rodeado de gente estúpida e inferior, es tu problema—. Sonaba como su padre y su tía, lo sabía. La luz de la mirada de Sirius se iba ensombreciendo con cada palabra, pero ella no podía parar—. Así que, por favor, cállate la boca. Lo pillo, ¿vale? Por fin has encontrado gente de tu nivel y eres feliz ¡Bien por ti!… Aunque yo pensaba que tu nivel era otro.  
Sirius había perdido todo el color de la cara y boqueaba, confundido, incapaz de creerse todo lo que su prima favorita le acababa de decir. A su lado, James Potter se levantó de golpe, como si quisiera ayudar a su nuevo amigo intentando intimidar a Narcissa de alguna manera. Ella, sin embargo, se sentía imparable, poderosa, con control. Por primera vez entendía la descarga de energía que su hermana Bellatrix debía de vivir cada segundo. Y le gustó, oh, le gustó muchísimo.  
Tanto que su conciencia quedó totalmente amordazada en el fondo de su cabeza. Silenciada, por fin. Así que miró a James de una forma con la que nunca había mirado a nadie.  
Desafiante.  
Y la duda cruzó los ojos del Potter. También él se quedó paralizado. Narcissa quiso sonreír, pero se contuvo.  
—Siéntense todos, por favor —anunció el profesor, irrumpiendo en la clase. Sirius y James despertaron, se miraron y volvieron a sus sitios. Alguien se sentó al lado de Narcissa y la clase empezó.  
Los dedos le chispeaban de magia contenida y tuvo que esconderlos debajo de la mesa. Inspiró y expiró varias veces, hasta que consiguió tranquilizarse. Cuando miró a su alrededor, le sorprendió descubrir que Severus Snape la estaba observando con interés.

oooOOOOooo

Cuando sonaron las campanadas que finalizaban la clase, Narcissa tuvo que aceptar la realidad: era un desastre en pociones. Tampoco es que hubiera contribuido el pasarse media clase medio enfadada y medio excitada por culpa de su riña con Sirius. Y no, sus perfectas notas sobre la Poción Agrandadora no ayudaron. Ni tampoco que ella hubiera echado los ojos de pez globo, las ortigas y el hala de murciélago en el correcto orden y hubiera removido con esmero en sentido anti horario durante media hora.  
El resultado había sido horrible. No malo, ni mediocre, no, horrible. Tan horrible como para que el propio Horace Slughorn hubiera alzado las cejas y emitido un pequeño gritito de sorpresa al acercarse. Porque, por lo visto, que la poción oliera a pudin de pasas pasado y tuviera un repugnante color marrón, no era normal.  
Así que Narcissa salió de su primera clase un poco más deprimida, y con bastante menos autoestima que antes de empezar. De nuevo se encontraba desinflada. Suspiró, comenzando a recoger sus cosas. Sirius y James limpiaron de mala manera sus puestos y salieron corriendo, sin dejar de mirarla. Alguien se acercó a ella.  
—Hola, eres Narcissa Black, ¿vedad? —inquirió su compañera de pupitre. Narcissa recordaba haberla visto en su habitación de Slytherin, aunque no había hablado nada con ella. Tenía el pelo muy rubio, rizado y corto, como si hubiera cogido una esponja de mar y se la hubiera puesto en la cabeza. Sus ojos eran sorprendentemente claros, del color de las nubes de tormenta o de los charcos de lluvia. Tampoco a ella se le había dado muy bien la primera poción, aunque Slughorn no se había asustado con la suya.  
—Sí, ¿y tú eres…?  
—Liliana —añadió, un poco molesta porque Narcissa no se hubiera preocupado por interesarse tanto por ella—. Liliana Avery. Compartimos cuarto.  
—Ah, ya recuerdo —admitió, sonriendo con cansancio—. Encantada, Liliana.  
—Lo mismo digo… Eh, yo me estaba preguntando…Bueno, no conozco a nadie en la escuela todavía y mis hermanos ya acabaron de estudiar hace años así que… ¿Te parece bien que vayamos juntas? Así ninguna andará sola.  
Sus mejillas se habían colorado un poquito y la chica parecía estar bastante nerviosa. A Narcissa se le pasó rechazarla, pero era verdad que también ella estaba sola en su curso, y que tener a alguien cerca de su edad no vendría nada mal. Aunque fuera solo para cerrarle la boca a Bellatrix.  
—Sí, me parece una buena idea.  
Liliana amplió su sonrisa, encantada con la respuesta. Se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y ayudó a Narcissa con su caldero. Cuando estaban a punto de abandonar la clase, Severus les adelantó. Llevaba la cabeza gacha y una mochila vieja llena de libros. Salió por la puerta sin mirarlas.  
Liliana bufó despectivamente.  
—Todavía me asombra que un mestizo haya acabado en Slytherin; sobre todo si es alguien como él.  
Narcissa se preguntó si lo diría por su aspecto algo rústico, o porque no era lo que se dice un chico guapo o por sus claros orígenes humildes. Echó un vistazo a su pupitre, donde aún descansaba su caldero con la poción ganadora de la clase, prácticamente exhumando humos de perfección y oliendo a rosas frescas.  
Se encogió de hombros ante Liliana y ambas avanzaron por los pasillos hacia su siguiente clase.  
—Bueno, Narcissa, dime, ¿te gusta algún chico?  
Eso le pilló un poco desprevenida. Miró a Liliana con recelo, como si fuera posible que su hermana Bellatrix se hubiera disfrazado con algún encantamiento de una niña de once años rubia y estuviera intentando ponerla en ridículo.  
— ¡No pongas esa cara, por Merlín! —Exclamó Liliana—. Solo era por hablar de algo…  
— ¿Y a ti?  
— ¿Qué?  
— ¿Qué sí a ti te gusta alguien? —increpó, devolviéndole la pregunta. Liliana esbozó una mueca pletórica, como si hubiera estado esperando que le hicieran esa pregunta toda la vida y olvidó totalmente que ella había sido la primera en preguntar.  
—Pues, a mí me gusta Sebastián —canturreó, entrecerrando los ojos—. Bueno, a mí y a todo el colegio, claro. Pero, ¡cómo no! Es tan extraordinariamente guapo…  
—Umm, ¿quién es Sebastián?  
Liliana se detuvo de golpe y miró a Narcissa estupefacta, como si le hubiera dicho que le gustaba caminar desnuda sobre brasas ardiendo.  
— ¿Me estás diciendo que, de verdad de la buena, no sabes quién es Sebastián Goyle?  
Narcissa intentó hacer memoria. Sus padres nunca se habían relacionado directamente con los Goyle, pese a que conocía el nombre y su posición notable en la sociedad mágica. Aunque, que ella recordara, los Goyle solían ser gente de aspecto tosco y cuadrado, a los que la palabra extraordinariamente guapos no solía definirlos.  
—Bueno, lo vas a ver tranquila. Es un año mayor que nosotras. Tiene el pelo muy largo y rojo, y es tan alto… ¡Imagínate cuando sea un poco mayor! Ay, estoy deseando ver eso.  
Liliana quedó como en trance, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa boba en la cara. A Narcissa le pareció gracioso y tuvo algo de curiosidad por saber cómo sería este chico.  
Aunque para ella, el puesto de chico más guapo de segundo estaba indiscutiblemente ocupado por cierto rubio que ella conocía.

oooOOOOooo

Bellatrix dejó escapar un suspiro de gusto y se acomodó en la pequeña mesa de madera, dejando todo el espacio que pudo a Rabastan, quien no dejaba de apretarse contra ella, prácticamente ahogándola con su cuerpo. Sintió el frío de la piedra en la espalda y soltó un quejido que rápidamente fue sustituido por los labios del chico. Tuvo que agarrarse a sus anchos hombros para evitar caerse, y Rabastan puso una mano en la base de la mandíbula, mientras la otra bajaba por su pecho.  
Atrapó el labio inferior del chico entre sus dientes y apretó, haciendo que él gruñera contra su boca, apartándose unos centímetros para poder mirarla a los ojos. Tenía los labios hinchados y la mirada vidriosa, a Bellatrix no podía gustarle más esa imagen. Se relamió los labios de la forma más lujuriosa que pudo, provocando que el chico gimiera quedamente.  
Ella sonrió y, sin dejar de mirarlo, se llevó las manos hacia los bordes de la falda, jugueteando con ellos. Rabastan seguía muy de cerca sus movimientos, mirándola de esa forma tan salvaje y al mismo tiempo tan implorante.  
Cargada de deseo, de deseo por ella.  
—Cuéntame más, Rabastan —ronroneó ella, subiéndose un poco más la falda. La piel de sus muslos brillaba bajo la luz de los dos lumus de sus varitas, que ambos habían conjurado para que levitaran unos centímetros sobre ellos. El aludido sonrió, y comenzó a plantar besos en sus rodillas. Bellatrix sintió un escalofrío.  
—Mi padre dice que parece un espectro de los antiguos —susurró. Su aliento era cálido y se sentía muy bien sobre su piel. Bellatrix subió aún más su falda, instándole a continuar—. Tiene la piel gris, casi brillante, y los ojos rojos y viperinos… —Comenzó a besar la parte interior de los muslos de Bella y ella abrió aún más las piernas, permitiéndole al chico más espacio. Sintió a Rabastan sonreír sobre su piel—. Dice que cuando entras en una habitación en el que él ha estado, puedes sentir la magia concentrada en cada poro de tu piel…  
Bellatrix soltó un gemido ahogado y sus dedos llegaron al ombligo, dejando descubierta esa parte de su cuerpo que sólo estaba protegida por una tela negra muy pequeña y que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Rabastan se relamió, acercándose peligrosamente a esa parte.  
—También dicen que, si dices su nombre completo y eres un sangre sucia asqueroso, aparecerá de la nada y te matará de la forma más sangrienta posible —siseó. A Bellatrix le estaba costando mantenerse encima de la mesa sin caerse, porque la sensación del aliento de Rabastan encima de su ropa interior le estaba enviando descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo.  
—En navidades… Mmm —murmuró ella, intentando mantener la compostura a pesar de que el chico había empezado a deslizar un par de dedos por debajo de su última barrera de tela, jugueteando con la humedad y calidez que adentro se encontraba—. Ahh… Mis padres han organizado una reunión en… Por Merlín Rabastan…mmm, joder…  
No pudo continuar, puesto que Rabastan había conseguido meter su boca en esa zona, y succionaba y lamía todo trazo de piel que se encontraba con sus labios. Bellatrix sintió su columna arquearse y tuvo que agarrarse del cuello de la camisa, mientras sus caderas se empujaban sin ningún pudor contra la boca del chico.  
Mientras sentía como una burbuja de cosquilleo crecía en su bajo vientre y amenazaba con explotar, en la cabeza de Bellatrix apenas había ninguna imagen de lo que Rabastan le estaba haciendo, o del chico en general. En su lugar, la figura pálida y encapuchada de aquel ser misterioso y desconocido que se moría por conocer en persona ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Sus ojos rojos llevándola hacia el mismísimo orgasmo.  
Cerró los ojos y su boca boqueó su nombre cuando al fin sintió el éxtasis del placer explotando.  
Lord Voldemort

oooOOOoooo

NA: Antes de que nadie se líe, soy consciente de que en el canon de Jk Bellatrix está casada con Rodolphus, la decisión de escribirlos de otra forma en este fic es totalmente intencionada.


	5. Chapter 5

La primera vez que Narcissa escuchó ese nombre fue hace cinco años; recordaba que todos estaban cenando en el salón principal, que era mediados de verano y que sobre la mesa había una fuente enorme de cristal llena de sopa fría de tomate. Su padre empezó a hablar de repente, rompiendo el constante sonido de las cucharas chocando contra los platos. Recordaba cómo lo miró su madre, con preocupación y algo de censura al estar compartiendo eso con nosotras, pero él no se detuvo.   
Jamás había visto a su padre tan entusiasmado con algo, tan lleno de esperanza y confianza. Se le erizaron todos los pelos de su cuerpo y también ella se contagió de su energía. Su boca se llenó de todos los sueños que ese hombre iba a cumplir para ellos, de su poder.  
Recordó también a su hermana Bellatrix, quién saltó de su silla, exaltada, y fue corriendo a abrazar a su padre y como éste le correspondió entre risas. Recordaba su nombre, y el hormigueo en la lengua cuando lo pronunciaba, y cómo se pasó dos semanas enteras susurrándolo por los pasillos. En definitiva, recordaba todo lo que el personaje de Voldemort provocaba en casa.   
Cuando recibió la carta que le informaba la visita de ese gran hombre en navidades, no pudo sino esperar con algo de intriga que llegara la fecha.   
— ¿Cómo crees que será? —preguntó a Andrómeda, mientras jugueteaba con los bordes de la carta. Estaban sentadas en una de las enormes mesas de madera oscura de la biblioteca. Decenas de libros revoloteaban en silencio sobre sus cabezas y se escuchaba el quedo sonido de las plumas escribiendo de fondo. Su hermana frunció el ceño, molesta porque Narcissa llevaba media hora interrumpiéndola cada dos por tres.  
—No creo que sea muy agradable de ver… —susurró, levantando el pergamino a medio escribir para comprobar que la tinta no estaba corrida.  
—Bueno ya, pero, ¿cómo crees tú qué será? —insistió. Andrómeda bufó.  
—No sé, ¿tendrá un bigote muy grande y oscuro?  
Narcissa soltó una carcajada, que fue rápidamente censurada por la bibliotecaria. Esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.  
—Lo digo en serio —susurró esta vez—. ¿No te da curiosidad?  
Andrómeda se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más. Así que, después de esperar cinco minutos a que su hermana le hiciera algo de caso y después de comerse cinco minutos de total silencio por su parte, recogió su mochila y se fue.  
Era un sábado por la tarde, y aunque octubre ya empezaba a enfriar el ambiente y a oscurecer los árboles, aún había mucha gente que seguía disfrutando del aire libre. Narcissa deambuló por los pasillos y empezó a saltar de baldosa en baldosa, sintiendo la mochila rebotar en su espalda. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo tenía delante hasta que prácticamente se echó encima de él.  
— ¡Demonios! —gruñó, apartándose toda colorada. Severus Snape la observó algo sorprendido, pero en seguida esbozó esa mueca impasible que tanto lo caracterizaba—. Oh, Snape…  
—Black —respondió él, con una voz débil y trémula que apenas fue un susurro. Dio un corto cabeceo e hizo el amago de querer irse, aunque Narcissa no le dejó.  
— ¡Oye, Snape! Me estaba preguntando… ¿te parecería bien intercambiar ayuda con Pociones por ayuda con Encantamientos?  
El chico alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, pero Narcissa no se echó para atrás.  
—Ya sé que no necesitas tanta ayuda en encantamientos como yo en pociones —concedió a regañadientes. Severus estuvo a punto de sonreír—. Pero se me da bastante mejor que a ti, y lo sabes.  
Y era verdad; pues si había algo que a Narcissa se le diera extremadamente bien eran los encantamientos. Y es que tenía una bastante nutrida imaginación de la que se servía para crear encantamientos con los que siempre ganaba puntos con el profesor Flitwick.  
—Ya, pero yo puedo aprobar Encantamientos sin tu ayuda Black, cosa que no puedes decir tú con Pociones —afirmó, divertido—. Además, sería tiempo preciado que tendría que compartir contigo… No le veo ventajas para mí así que…  
—Te puedo enseñar hechizos para bloquear cualquier objeto y que nadie lo abra salvo tú —interrumpió, decidida—, o que se haga invisible para el resto. Puedo enseñarte a que encantes tu cama de manera que nadie pueda saber nunca si estás dentro o no, mucho menos tocarla o usarla —Narcissa desvió su mirada hacia las muñecas del muchacho, donde a pesar de la largura del uniforme se podían ver los moratones en la blanca piel cada vez que Severus movía los brazos—. Te puedo decir cómo encantar tu ropa, para que se ajuste perfectamente a ti y también… Algún hechizo defensivo que evitará que nadie te toque si tú no lo quieres.  
Se podría pensar que Narcissa se estaba marcando un farol, y que de ninguna manera alguien de su edad podría conocer tanto tipo de encantamientos protectores. Pero el caso era que, al convivir con alguien como Bellatrix, tanto ella como Andrómeda habían tenido que ser precavidas con sus cosas y más aún con sus secretos. Narcissa se enorgullecía de haber creado un hechizo que hacía impenetrable su baúl, y provocaba que quien intentara abrirlo sin su permiso sufriera de una diarrea descontrolada.   
Severus guardó silencio, sopesando sus opciones y los pros y contras de pasar más tiempo con alguien como ella. No es que no le hubiera llamado la atención. No sólo su apellido era importante, sino que toda ella despedía un aura distinta al de sus hermanas, misteriosa, atrayente y peligrosa. Observó los ojos azules de la chica, tranquilos y serenos como el agua del lago por las mañanas. Parecía estar ya totalmente segura de que él iba a aceptar. Sabía que no podía resistirse a su oferta.  
Y en verdad, así era. Severus Snape necesitaba urgentemente algo de seguridad e intimidad, sobre todo en una casa que no acababa de serle acogedora debido a su árbol genealógico.  
De modo que cuando ella le extendió su mano, piel clarita, dedos finos y delgados, Severus la estrechó con la suya. Narcissa sonrió, pletórica, y sus dientes centellearon, y él pensó que había caído en sus fauces y que sólo el tiempo diría si había sido buena idea o no.

ooooOOOoooo

—Liliana, para ya.  
La aludida no le hizo el menor caso, sino que apartó el libro de transformaciones que le había estado sirviendo de tapadera y comenzó a observar la escena sin tapujos.  
—Es que es difícil no mirarlos.   
Narcissa apretó la mandíbula. Nunca en su vida se había arrepentido tanto de haber accedido a estudiar en el patio interior con Liliana. No por la chica, aunque su presencia le crispara igualmente los nervios, sino por lo que estaba sucediendo delante de sus narices.  
A solo una decena de metros de ellas, y cobijados debajo de la sombra del árbol, una chica que Narcissa no reconocía estaba devorando a Lucius Malfoy. A su Lucius. Y lo peor era que él parecía estar disfrutándolo enormemente. Tanto, que sonrisas pletóricas se le dibujaban en la cara cada vez que paraban en busca de aire.  
—Creo que es de tercero —añadió Liliana, ignorando las ganas de matarla que Narcissa estaba teniendo—. ¿Amelia Borkins? No sé, no estoy segura… ¿Tú qué crees?  
Narcissa apretó tanto su pluma que ésta se quebró con un chasquido. Liliana pegó un pequeño respingo pero no le dio mayor importancia y, rebuscando en su mochila, le tendió una nueva pluma a Narcissa.   
—No creo nada —bufó, cogiendo la pluma de Liliana y volviendo escribir furiosamente en su pergamino—. No me interesa lo más mínimo.  
—Creo que Malfoy debe besar muy bien.  
Oh, por Merlín bendito.  
—Eso o es la chica la que besa bien…Mm… ¿Tú has besado alguna vez, Narcissa?  
Ella dejó de escribir y soltó un suspiro, sintiendo como le dolía la cabeza.  
—Sí, una vez. Pero sólo fue un choque de labios.  
Liliana se sorprendió y soltó una risita. Narcissa se maldijo por haberle dicho nada.  
—¿Con quién? ¿Con quién? Vaaamos Narcissa, ¡dímelo!  
Cissy pensó en el beso, en los labios resecos de él, en su aliento a chocolate y en el pelo salvaje y negro. Pensó en cómo él la había retado a hacerlo porque, según su tío, era la mejor sensación del mundo, y cómo poco después de intentarlo ambos se habían separado con sendas muecas de asco y habían jurado y perjurado no volverlo a hacer nunca más. Pensó en Sirius, y en cómo el pecho se le encogió un poquito.  
—Fue hace mucho, y éramos muy pequeños para que significara algo, así que olvídalo —afirmó, empezando a guardar sus cosas.  
Liliana no lo olvidó, por supuesto, y comenzó a revolotear a su alrededor preguntándole con cada vez más insistencia. Narcissa sintió como la furia se le agolpaba en la garganta.  
—Venga, Narcissa… ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo!  
—¡¿Qué narices te importa a ti con quien me haya besado?! —rugió, poniéndose de pie de pronto. Liliana se calló y dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendida y algo asustada. Todos a su alrededor guardaron silencio, y Narcissa comprobó que todas las miradas de los demás, incluida la de Lucius y la chica, estaban sobre ella.   
Sintió el rubor en sus mejillas y las ganas de llorar, pero apretó los labios todo lo que pudo y echó a caminar. Liliana tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero en seguida recogió sus cosas y la siguió.  
Al otro lado Lucius Malfoy miraba atentamente como las dos chicas desaparecían por el atrio rumbo a los pasillos. La chica encima de él volvió a reclamar su atención y él atrapó sus labios de nuevo, intentando perderse en la sensación de esa calidez y humedad. E intentando además no pensar demasiado en la cara de Narcissa y mucho menos aún en lo que había dicho.


	6. Chapter 6

Había pocas cosas que hicieran más feliz a Andrómeda que escuchar el sonido de las hojas medio secas crujir bajo sus pies. Disfrutaba enormemente de la sensación de algo desmenuzándose por la presión de su zapato, y del olor, oh sí, le encantaba el olor del otoño.   
Poco detrás de ella, Rodolphus Lestrange no estaba tan encantado con el panorama. Jugueteaba con su varita, haciendo que el montón de hojas destrozadas por la castaña se hicieran a un lado, dejando el camino despejado con cada golpe de muñeca.  
—Yo creo que se acabará cansando de él —aportó él, conjurando esta vez remolinos de viento pequeñitos, que atrapaban las hojas y provocaban una espiral de colores a su paso. Andrómeda emitió un sonido de afirmación, y no dijo nada más—. Quiero decir, es Rabastan, tampoco es una persona tan interesante.  
El mismo sonido le respondió.  
—Y no es que sea el ser más guapo del mundo, ¿o sí? —Andrómeda encontró un lugar medianamente seco bajo el tronco ya casi desnudo de un árbol y se sentó, palmeando el suelo a su lado para que su amigo la imitara. Rodolphus se dejó caer como si fuera un peso muerto y Andrómeda soltó una risita burlona—. ¿Crees que es más guapo que yo?  
Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, como si necesitara pensar un buen rato antes de contestar. Rodolphus le dio un codazo en el estómago, y ella volvió a reír.  
—Lo digo en serio, idiota.  
— ¿Tanto te importa? —su voz sonó suave y cuidadosa, casi sanadora—. Es Bella, Rodolphus, tampoco es la última mujer en la tierra… Ni debería ser tú única opción.  
El chico bufó, cruzándose de brazos y enterrando todo lo que pudo su cabeza en la bufanda, hasta que solo los ojos y un poco de la nariz sobresalían. De pronto parecía muy pequeño. Andrómeda le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo hasta que Rodolphus le dijo entre gritos que dejara de hacer gilipolleces y ella le dijo que le iba a dar un morreo como siguiera poniendo esa cara larga. Entonces ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea de manos que querían hacer cosquillas y manos que intentaban impedirlo. Acabaron rojos, algo sudorosos y bastante más animados. Se miraron y las carcajadas que estallaron reverberaron sobre la superficie del lago y estremecieron los árboles.  
Suspiraron, recobrando un poco la compostura. Rodolphus la miró de reojo; realmente todo hubiera sido más fácil de haberse enamorado de ella en vez de Bellatrix. En realidad, cualquier otro hubiera caído antes ante Andrómeda, cualquier otro menos él. Esbozó una sonrisa cansada y alargó la mano, agarrando una hoja que había acabado en el pelo de su amiga. Andrómeda se puso un poco roja y sonrió, intentando peinar un poco su cabello.  
—No crees que vayan a cortar nunca, ¿verdad? —susurró, su sonrisa se volvió más tensa. Andrómeda lo miró a los ojos durante unos instantes y luego negó suavemente. El chico cerró los ojos y tragó, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin hacerlo—. Ya… En realidad ya lo sabía.  
Andrómeda agarró su mano y la apretó suavemente pero no dijo nada más. Y todo hubiera quedado muy bonito y dramático si no fuera porque escucharon un montón de gritos y palabrotas proveniente de un grupo de chicos que corrían hacia ellos. Andrómeda se puso en pie de golpe, alertada y entonces lo sintió.   
Fue como si una presencia hubiera pasado a gran velocidad muy cerca de ella. Su túnica voló ligeramente y tuvo que agarrarse la falda para que no siguiera el mismo camino. Se dio la vuelta, sorprendida, y juró haber visto cómo algo trepaba por el mismo árbol en el que Rodolphus seguía apostado, mirándola con la misma cara de sorpresa que debía de tener ella.  
— ¡Eh, Black!  
Se volvió hacia el grupo de gente, que llegaba casi sin aliento hasta ellos. Reconoció inmediatamente al chico que la había llamado. Se llamaba Igor Dolohov, iba a la misma clase que Bellatrix y era de la pandilla de Rabastan. Físicamente hablando, podía describirse como la representación joven del vampiro Drácula. Piel muy blanca, pelo negro y brillante y ojos negros. Era bastante guapo pero psicológicamente inestable y daba un poco de yuyu quedarse a solas con él. Había intentando invitar a Andrómeda al baile de navidad del año pasado, pero ella le había dicho que no, para descontento de su hermana mayor. Aunque no hiciera falta decirlo, añadiremos que sí, obviamente, iba a Slytherin.  
Como todos los que habían corrido con él, aunque Rabastan no estaba.  
— ¿Qué pasa, Dolohov, entrenando tan temprano?   
Él sonrió de medio lado y se incorporó. Era bastante más alto que Andrómeda.  
—Me temo que no —siseó, su voz podría considerarse bonita, si no le hubiera pertenecido —. Perseguíamos a un tejón cobarde que parece que no sabe con quién no tiene que meterse.  
— ¿Ah sí? —Preguntó ella, interesada—. ¿Y se puede saber qué ha hecho?  
El grupo de chicos se miró entre sí pero no dijeron nada. Dolohov no perdió su sonrisa, aunque le tembló un poco el labio.  
—No es una cosa que una señorita deba saber.  
Andrómeda amplió su sonrisa y reprimió las ganas de darle un puñetazo.  
—Puede, pero creo que una prefecta sí tendría que saberlo.  
Dolohov le aguantó la mirada unos instantes, midiendo el potencial de esa amenaza y acabó por agachar la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.  
—No importa, ilustre prefecta nuestra, no fue tan importante —dijo entre dientes—. Perdona si te hemos molestado.  
—Estáis perdonados.  
El grupo se alejó, no demasiado contento, y sin dejar de echarle miraditas a Andrómeda. Dolohov hizo una extravagante reverencia y le guiñó un ojo a la castaña, para después seguir a sus compañeros.  
—Menudo imbécil —susurró para sí.  
— ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? —exclamó Rodolphus. No se había movido del sitio y seguía teniendo la misma mirada de confusión que hace rato—. ¿Te has liado con Dolohov y no me lo has contado o qué?  
— ¡Ja! Qué más quisiera él.  
— ¿Entonces…?  
—Ha sido culpa mía—. Andrómeda y Rodolphus gritaron, ella dando un paso para atrás y él poniéndose en pie de golpe, cuando la figura de un chico sonriente apareció a un metro sobre ellos, sentado en una rama—. Ups, perdón. No quería asustaros pero no había forma suave de descubrirme.  
— ¿Descubrirte…? —murmuró Andrómeda, observando al extraño. Entonces sus ojos descubrieron que su mano derecha parecía estar escondida debajo de una especie de tela que la hacía invisible—. ¿Eso es…?  
— ¡Así es! —Sonrió él, enarbolando con orgullo la prenda—. No es la mejor del mercado pero he de decir que ha cumplido bastante bien su función.  
— ¿No estaba prohibidas en el colegio? —increpó Rodolphus, desconfiado. Andrómeda sin embargo estaba embelesada, nunca había visto una capa de invisibilidad en persona, y no porque no la hubiera pedido. Pero sus padres no querían que ninguna de sus hijas pudiera tener un artilugio capaz de esconder a cualquier cosa o persona, y menos teniendo a Bellatrix de hermana.  
—No puede ser, ¿en serio? —protestó el chico misterioso, disgustado. Rodolphus asintió solemnemente—. Joder, pues en Beauxbatons teníamos hasta un taller para poder hacerlas, aunque no salían muy buenas.  
Andrómeda miró de nuevo al chico y entonces lo entendió. Era el alumno nuevo que había venido desde el colegio hermano francés y se había incorporado a sexto año. Mirándolo de cerca, era un chico bastante alto y de espaldas anchas, con pelo muy corto y rubio y la cara plagada de pecas. Sus ojos era color miel y tenía la sonrisa más amplia y sincera que Andrómeda había visto jamás.  
— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó, dando un paso hacia él. El chico amplió la sonrisa.  
—Edward Tonks, pero me podéis llamar Ted. Así me llaman mis amigos.  
—Bien, Edward…  
—Ted.  
Andrómeda intento no sonreír.  
—Ted… Lo que ha dicho mi compañero es verdad, desgraciadamente, así que me temo que voy a tener que confiscártela.  
La luz desapareció en el semblante del chico y apretó más fuerte la capa contra su pecho, haciendo que todo su cuero desapareciera menos la cabeza y las piernas, que seguían colgando de la rama del árbol. Rodolphus reprimió una carcajada.  
—Es un regalo de mi madre, y ni siquiera sé quién eres.  
—Oh. Pues soy Andrómeda Black y…  
—Encantado, Andrómeda —interrumpió extendiéndole una mano. Sus dedos eran anchos y toscos, como los de un carpintero  
— ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Lo mismo digo —concedió, dudando unos instantes antes de estrechársela. No esperaba que tuviera la piel tan suave—. Mira, la cosa es que soy prefecta.  
— ¿Eso qué es?  
Andrómeda calló y frunció el ceño, ¿le estaría tomando el pelo? Si había algo que odiara es que la trataran como si fuera estúpida.  
—Significa que ella manda sobre los alumnos, sea cual sea su edad —informó Rodolphus, recibiendo una sonrisa agradecida por parte de la chica—. Tiene la autoridad suficiente como para dar y quitar puntos, castigar y sí, también para quitarte un objeto que no está permitido en Hogwarts.  
Ted no parecía muy convencido del todo, así que Andrómeda suspiró y se acercó un poco más a él, lo suficiente como para poder apoyar las manos sobre la rama que el chico estaba utilizando de asiento.  
—Mira, Ted, podemos dejarlo en un aviso y haré una excepción dado que eres nuevo aquí y no te sabes las normas —El chico volvió a sonreír, tanto que su cara estaba literalmente iluminada—, pero, quiero que me expliques porque Igor Dolohov y compañía te estaban persiguiendo.  
—Ah, ¿esos matones? —bromeó, doblando con sumo cuidado la capa de invisibilidad y guardándola en su mochila. Entonces, de un salto, bajó del árbol. Andrómeda tuvo que dar un paso para atrás para no caerse con el impulso del chico—. Os explico; yo estaba tan tranquilo explorando el castillo y pendiente de mis asuntos cuando me pararon. Dijeron no sé qué de que mi sangre estaba sucia y mi casa apestaba —informó, señalándose el escudo de Hufflepuff que descansaba sobre su túnica—. Yo no entiendo de eso, en Beauxbatons no hay casas y nadie se mete con el estado de la sangre de nadie, así que yo les dije que lo que apestaba era la gomina que se habían echado, y empezaron a amenazarme con sus varitas.   
Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras contaba lo que había pasado, ponía caras tan extrañas y hacía muecas tan raras que era difícil no sonreír al verle. Hasta Rodolphus estaba divirtiéndose con él.  
—Entonces hubo una batalla campal por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Sangre se vertió, lágrimas se derramaron, ¡Vidas fueron puestas en peligro! … Pero el bien triunfó, como debe ser.  
—Espera, espera, ¿y por qué te perseguían si, según tú, el bien triunfó? ¿No les ganaste o qué? —Increpó Rodolphus, cruzándose de brazos—. Que yo sepa huir no es ganar.  
—A ver, ellos eran muchos y yo uno, y además estaban muy cabreados porque convertí a su líder en pato y…  
— ¡¿Cómo?!  
— ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡¿A Rabastan?!  
Andrómeda y Rodolphus abrieron la boca estupefactos y se miraron unos segundos antes de romper a reír. Tuvieron tal ataque de risa que Andrómeda tuvo que ponerse de cuclillas para aguantar los dolores de tripa y Rodolphus se cayó al suelo mientras intentaba no ahogarse con su propia saliva. Ted los miraba con curiosidad, sonriendo con orgullo.  
—Tengo que decir que era un pato muy bonito —Más carcajadas. Rodolphus comenzó a toser—. De esos con plumas blancas y pico naranja brillante… No entiendo por qué se enfadaron tanto.  
— ¡Yo tampoco! —bromeó Rodolphus, literalmente llorando de la risa.  
—Está bien, está bien —dijo Andrómeda, intentando aparentar seriedad. Seguía sonriendo, pero al menos ya podía hablar. Rodolphus seguía destornillándose en el suelo, cada vez más rojo—. Bueno creo que estamos de acuerdo en que, debido a tus buenas acciones, no tengo ni debo castigarte de ningún modo. Así que, ¿enhorabuena? Ojalá pudiera darte puntos por enseñar una lección a esos energúmenos.  
—Oh… ¿De verdad no puedes? —susurró Ted, divertido, y le dio un pequeño empujón juguetón a Andrómeda. Ella lo miró sonriente y negó—. Bueno, conocer a gente tan interesante me sirve igualmente como recompensa, aunque no esperéis que vuelva a hacerlo gratis.  
—Ni mucho menos —añadió la chica, burlona  
— ¡Anda, se me olvidaba que tenía hora para hablar con mi jefa de casa! Bueno, ¡pues adiós!  
El chico se despidió de ellos, su pelo y su sonrisa brillando al sol. Andrómeda se fijó como caminaba, prácticamente dando tumbos de un lado a otro, y le pareció divertido, encantador y hasta adorable.

oooOOOOooo

Narcissa estaba intentando concentrarse, de verdad que sí, pero era bastante difícil hacerlo cuando Severus no dejaba de tamborilear los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa, provocando un sonido constante e irritante.  
— ¿Puedes parar? —bufó ella, sin apartar la vista del líquido grisáceo del caldero. Severus se detuvo y ella sonrió. Removió una última vez hacia la derecha y entonces alejó la varita. La poción burbujeo un poco a medida que su superficie dejaba de moverse.  
— ¿Seguro que has dado las veinticinco vueltas? —increpó él. Su tono de voz era muy curioso, apacible y algo grave, como el de un bibliotecario. Narcissa frunció el ceño.  
—Sí.  
— ¿Segura?  
Ella dudó, observando el caldero con ojo crítico. Aunque había tenido mucho cuidado de contar cada una de las vueltas, era verdad que la poción no había cambiado a un color marrón claro, como se supone que debería.  
—Estoy… Casi segura de que sí.  
Severus exhaló el aire entre los dientes, emitiendo una especie de silbido molesto.  
—En realidad has removido veintiséis veces —informó, Narcissa fue a replicar pero él le detuvo—. Crees que no, pero agitas la varita con demasiada amplitud y tus vueltas se confunden. Han sido veintiséis, estoy seguro.  
— ¿Y por qué demonios no me has avisado antes? —gruñó ella, soltando sin cuidado la varita sobre la mesa. Tenía todo el pelo encrespado por la humedad y las mejillas coloreadas. Además le dolía mucho el codo por haber tenido que remover la condenada poción.  
—Si te hubiera parado no hubieras aprendido nada —Cogió una gruesa jarra de agua y se acercó al caldero—. Ahora, en cambio, sabes lo que se siente cuando tienes que echar a perder una poción con la que llevas una hora y media —concedió, echando la jarra sobre el fuego de la lumbre, apagándolo—. De esta forma no volverás a cometer el mismo error… O al menos espero que no lo hagas.  
Narcissa se sentó en el taburete y no dijo nada más. La cabeza le dolía bastante después de haber estado tanto tiempo usándola y no estaba por la labor de discutir con nadie. Así que contempló la figura de Severus, demasiado alta y delgada para la ropa que llevaba, y le sorprendió la gracilidad con la que se movía. Todo, desde coger la varita, apartarse el pelo de la cara y hasta sonarse los mocos parecía que lo hacía como si bailase. Sus manos eran especialmente hipnóticas; eran delgadas y flexibles, un poco huesudas, con las uñas brillantes. Parecía que todos sus movimientos nacían de ellas, que ellas lo llevaban a todos lados.  
— ¿Qué?  
Ella parpadeó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Severus alzó una ceja.  
— ¿Tienes algo que decirme? —insistió él.  
— ¿Tocas el piano, Severus? —Preguntó entonces. El chico esbozó una sonrisa ensombrecida, casi irónica—. No lo digo como una burla, ¿sabes? Es por tus manos, ¿nadie nunca te ha dicho que tienes manos de pianista?  
Él dudo unos instantes pero acabó negando suavemente.  
—En mi casa nos obligan a aprender a tocarlo, mi madre dice que aporta personalidad y originalidad… Pero yo pienso que si todo el mundo que conozco lo toca, ¿cómo puede ser original que yo lo toque? —Narcissa jugueteó con sus dedos—. Aunque no se me da mal, ¿eh? Pero a mi hermana Andrómeda se le da mejor.  
Estuvo a punto de añadir “a ella todo se le da mejor”, pero se contuvo.  
—Mi madre me dijo una vez que mis manos eran de boticario o… —comenzó a decir Severus, pero se detuvo. Un poco de rubor apareció en sus mejillas y apartó la mirada de Narcissa.  
Ella sonrió.  
— ¿Con que boticario, eh? —bromeó. Severus carraspeó y comenzó a recoger la mesa, intentando a toda costa no establecer más contacto visual del necesario. Narcissa le ayudó, limpiando la tabla de cortar en el fregadero—. Podemos intentar vernos la semana que viene, quizás el viernes o el sábado. Te enseñaré los encantamientos, como te prometí.  
El chico emitió una especie de afirmación sonora. Entonces, terminó de colocar todos los ingredientes en los armarios, rellenando los frascos de cristal y las cajitas de madera con hierbas, órganos de animales y cosas que no estaba del todo seguro de qué eran.  
—Bueno… Me tengo que ir…—susurró, habiendo acabado. Narcissa lo miró unos instantes y asintió—. Te avisaré si puedo la semana que viene.  
—Perfecto… Oye, Severus —Él se detuvo, ya de espaldas a ella y con la mano agarrando la argolla de la puerta—. Sólo quería darte las gracias.  
Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos que tuvo que durar apenas unos segundos, pero que pareció eterno. Severus acabó marchándose sin haberle respondido nada y Narcissa se quedó sola.  
Suspirando terminó de meter, sin mucho cuidado, el resto de sus cosas en la mochila y salió de la clase, sin darse cuenta de que se le había salido un sobre, que ahora quedaba tendido en el suelo, y en el que resaltaba la larga y estilizada letra de su madre.


	7. Chapter 7

—Oye, Andrómeda, ese chico de ahí no para de mirarte.  
La aludida cerró los ojos, intentando contar hasta diez antes de abrirlos. Miró a su hermana e intentó sonreír.  
—Ya lo sé, ignóralo, Cissy.  
—Bueno, es que es difícil ignorarlo… Ni siquiera está intentando esconderlo, ¿sabes?  
Andrómeda bufó. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. No era la primera vez y, como ella temía, no sería la última. Se giró levemente, intentando esbozar la mueca más neutra que pudo encontrar y lo miró.  
Ted Tonks primero se sorprendió, su mano con la cuchara se paró a medio camino de su boca, y entonces sonrió, utilizando la mano restante para saludarla con torpes y enormes bamboleos. Todos los que estaban cerca de él se giraron para mirarla, curiosos. Hubo hasta cuchicheos.  
Andrómeda volvió a girarse, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que su atención volviera a la taza de té con pastas que esperaban frente a ella. Bueno, en verdad a cualquier cosa que no fuera pensar en el enorme y afable chico que parecía no perderla de vista.  
Se llevó la taza a los labios.  
—Pero a ver, ¿estás saliendo con él o qué? —increpó Narcissa. Andrómeda tragó primero y luego la miro, sorprendida.  
—¡Claro que no!  
—¿Y por qué te mira tanto?  
—¡Yo que sé, Cissy!  
Narcissa no pareció muy contenta con las respuestas, pero dejó de picar a su hermana. En su lugar se puso a mirar al extraño de la misma forma que él estaba mirando a Andrómeda, retándolo. Ted vaciló un momento, confundido, pero entonces sonrió y empezó a mirar a Narcissa con mucha más intensidad. Narcissa empezó a ruborizarse, pero no flaqueó. Se levantó, apoyándose todo lo que pudo sobre la mesa para poder mirarlo más fácilmente.  
—¡Narcissa! ¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó, Andrómeda, tirando de la manda de su hermana para que volviera a sentarse.  
Al otro lado del comedor, Ted Tonks también se había incorporado, dirigiéndole a la rubia la mirada más pirada y loca que podía hacer. Algunas risas se empezaron a escuchar en la habitación, y Narcissa hizo el amago de subirse encima de la mesa, cosa que provocó que algunos alumnos comenzaran a pegar patadas al suelo animándola. Entonces se puso de pie, empujando la bandeja de pastelitos a un lado y, poniendo los brazos sobre su cadera, miró al chico.  
—¡Narcissa, para ya!  
Se escucharon ovaciones. Algunos empujaron a Ted Tonks a hacer lo mismo, y cuando el chico iba a poner un pie sobre la mesa, Andrómeda se levantó de golpe.  
—¡Basta ya! —rugió, haciendo callar a todo el mundo. Miró primero a su hermana, con una ira y una decepción, que helaron a Narcissa—. 30 puntos menos para Slytherin.  
Narcissa se bajó de la mesa, agachando la cabeza. Entonces se volvió hacia el chico y avanzó con grandes zancadas. Todos los de la mesa de Hufflepuff se hicieron a un lado cuando ella se acercó, dejando solo a Ted.  
—Y tú, debería darte vergüenza. ¿Qué pasa, qué quieres de mí, eh? —increpó, iracunda. Ted quiso decir algo, pero ella le interrumpió, alzando una mano—. No quiero oírlo. 40 puntos menos para Hufflepuff. Y la próxima vez que quieras hacer alguna tontería no metas a mi hermana, ¿entendido?  
Se giró antes de que el chico pudiera asentir, volvió a su sitio, recogió todas sus cosas sin mirar a Narcissa y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, se volvió, todos en el comedor seguían observándola, sorprendidos. Y aunque por suerte era demasiado pronto para que hubiera mucha gente o algún profesor, Andrómeda tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no ponerse roja.  
— ¿Qué? ¿No tenéis clases a la que atender? Que todo el mundo vuelva a sus asuntos.  
Su voz sonó calmada, tranquila, pero seguía teniendo ese leve matiz de frialdad que helaba la sangre. Andrómeda miró una última vez a su hermana y desapareció tras la puerta.

oooOOOOooo

—Bueno, el chico era guapo, ¿no?  
Narcissa exhaló un bufido, terminando de meter el resto de sus cosas en la mochila. La profesora McGonagall estaba hablando con un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw rezagados y Liliana la esperaba, apoyada suavemente sobre el pupitre de la rubia.  
—La cuestión no es que fuera guapo o no, sino por qué estaba mirando a Andrómeda —refunfuñó, secando bien sus plumas antes de meterlas en el estuche—. Es muy raro.  
— ¿Por? Tu hermana es preciosa. Mucha gente la mira. A veces la miro hasta yo.   
Narcissa meditó unos instantes. El chico podía ser un admirador más, en efecto, pero Andrómeda siempre los ignoraba, e incluso era dulce con ellos. Con este chico… pues no tanto.  
—Estaba muy enfadada, ¿sabes?  
—Normal, te subiste a la mesa del comedor.  
—No, no solo por eso. Estaba enfadada antes, cuando el chico la miraba… No sé, estaba rara.  
Liliana se encogió de hombros cogiendo el resto de libros que le quedaban a Narcissa y acompañándola hacia la puerta.  
—A lo mejor le gusta.  
Narcissa se paró en seco y miró a su amiga como si acabara de decir la burrada más grande del universo.  
— ¿Qué? —increpó Liliana, sonriéndole.  
—Muy graciosa.  
McGonagall terminó de despachar a los alumnos y les instó a moverse hacia sus próximas clases. Liliana tiró de Narcissa en dirección al aula de Encantamientos.  
—No es ninguna broma.   
—Andrómeda no hace eso.  
— ¿El qué? ¿Enamorarse? —Narcissa frunció el ceño, ni siquiera le sonaba bien la palabra acompañada del nombre de su hermana—. Ni que fuera un goblin de piedra.  
—No, no lo entiendes. Andrómeda no se enamora, al menos no de esa forma. No creo que le haya gustado un chico en su vida, creo que simplemente no le interesa.  
Ahora la sorprendida fue Liliana.  
—Eso no puede ser. Tu hermana es muy guapa, es lista, es amable, tiene un cuerpazo…  
—Así es.  
— ¿Insinúas que nunca ha tenido novio?  
—No que yo sepa.  
Liliana sonrió con picardía.  
—Que tú sepas, claro. A lo mejor conoces menos a tu hermana de lo que pensabas, Narcissa —ronroneó, juguetona. Narcissa volvió a fruncir el ceño. Cuando fue a rebatirle, Liliana llamó la atención de otra persona en el pasillo, una chica de aspecto pálido y enfermizo que apenas habría la boca y con la que, por lo visto, compartían cuarto. Liliana le preguntó cosas banales y la chica le respondió con algún que otro monosílabo.   
Narcissa por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en las últimas palabras de Liliana. Si de algo se podía jactar la rubia, era de conocer a su hermana como la palma de su mano. Lo sabía todo sobre Andrómeda, sabía que le gustaba el té verde con especias, que adoraba el sonido de la madera vieja y el olor a barro mojado. Sabía que odiaba que los desconocidos la tocaran y mucho menos el pelo, y que siempre procuraba dormir sobre su costado izquierdo porque, según sus palabras, así el corazón le pesaba menos y le dejaba dormir mejor.  
Lo conocía todo… O, al menos, eso pensaba.   
Porque si Narcissa lo pensaba detenidamente, conocía muy poco de la vida sentimental de su hermana. No sabía cual era su tipo de chico, o si tenía un tipo siquiera. Jamás le había hablado de nadie en ese sentido, y el único chico con el que sabía que frecuentaba era Rodolphus el cual jamás se imaginaría teniendo más que una amistad con Andrómeda. Claro que también estaba el hecho de que sus hermanas solían pasarse casi todo el año fuera de casa, y lo único que podía saber de ellas era a través de sus cartas. Así que sí, sabía todo lo que su hermana quería que supiera. Y nada más.  
Entraron en la enorme clase escalonada del profesor Flitwick, quien ya estaba presidiendo su acostumbrado palco en el centro. Narcissa ocupó su sitio en las primeras filas, junto a Liliana y la otra chica, que por lo visto se llamaba Anabella Nott. Narcissa se recordó que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo en recordar los nombres de la gente.   
El profesor preguntó si todo el mundo se encontraba en clase y, ante la afirmación grupal, elevó la varita e hizo un tenue y corto movimiento de varita, provocando que la enorme puerta doble de madera se cerrara entre chirridos.   
—Bien, ahora quiero que saquéis la redacción sobre el hechizo accio que os pedí anteayer, por favor —exclamó con voz chillona—. Dejadlo en la esquina superior izquierda de vuestro pupitre y yo… —Se vio interrumpido cuando alguien tocó a la puerta desde fuera. — Ejem, ¿sí?  
Una pequeña cabeza morena se asomó con timidez.  
—Lo lamento profesor, he tenido un contratiempo —susurró Severus Snape, manteniendo la cabeza gacha. Narcissa dirigió la mirada a su usual puesto en la clase, al fondo del todo, que en efecto estaba vacío. No se había dado cuenta de la ausencia del chico.  
—Estás disculpado, Severus, adelante. Sólo procura que no vuelva a pasar —concedió el profesor, sonriendo suavemente. El chico volvió a asentir, entrando y cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras de sí—. Como os iba diciendo, cuando termine la clase recogeré las redacciones, así que os pido que…  
Narcissa observó a Severus mientras se escabullía hacia el fondo, así como tampoco se le escaparon las risotadas del otro lado de la clase. Apretó la mandíbula al ver que se trataba de Sirius y el Potter, riéndose bajito mientras no dejaban de señalar a Severus, quien ahora que se fijaba bien, tenía el pelo muy despeinado y la túnica algo sucia y polvorienta. Narcissa no necesitó atar muchos cabos.  
El moreno ocupó su sitio y sacó las cosas de su mochila con rapidez y eficacia, para después mojar su malgastada pluma y empezar a escribir con rapidez en su pergamino. Entonces alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de la rubia. Narcissa intentó sonreírle, pero la expresión de Severus se mantuvo neutra durante unos segundos, para después volver a su pergamino.  
Liliana le pegó un codazo bajo la mesa, llamando su atención.  
—Mira que es rarito, ¿Eh? —susurró, divertida. Narcissa torció el gesto.  
—Es de tu casa, ¿no deberías defenderle? —siseó en respuesta. Liliana la miró sorprendida.  
—Pero no es de los nuestros —afirmó, concluyendo su conversación.  
Narcissa se quedó pensativa, las palabras de Liliana rondando en su cabeza. Entonces pensó en el chico de Hufflepuff de esta mañana y en su hermana.  
No es de los nuestros.  
No, no lo era. Pero se empezaba a preguntar cuanta importancia podría llegar a tener el serlo o no.

oooOOOOooo

Andrómeda intentaba concentrarse en su libro con todas sus fuerzas. Los tipos de hierbas que pueden curar una laceración hecha por conjuros o maldiciones oscuros y su orden de efectividad, era muy interesante y útil. O al menos tendría que parecérselo. Insistió por quinta vez, volviendo a leer el encabezado de la página seguida por la primera de todos. Se empeñó en el nombre de la susodicha planta y en memorizar sus efectos… Hasta que la cara de cierto Hufflepuff reapareció entre las letras, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
Andrómeda ahogó un grito de frustración y cerró el libro, dándose por vencida. Se encontraba sentada en uno de los últimos escalones que conducían a la torre de Astronomía, donde aún daba el sol, pero estaba refugiada de la corriente de aire. La piedra estaba calentita y abrazaba su espalda con una calidez acogedora. Suspiró jugueteando con uno de sus mechones castaños. Sabía que había pagado toda su frustración con Narcissa, y que no se lo merecía. Si hubiera estado en sus cabales, le hubiera parecido hasta gracioso, y seguramente habría sido la que más se hubiera reído. Si hubiera estado en sus cabales.  
Pero no lo estaba.  
Y todo era por ese condenado chico de sonrisa interminable y ojos luminosos, y del hecho que no había dejado de seguirla e incordiarla desde del incidente de la capa invisible. Pero el colmo estaba en Rodolphus, y en que no dejaba de picarla diciéndole que el chico estaba claramente prendado de ella y de que debía darle una oportunidad. Sí claro, y también tenía que ponerse de rodillas y pedirle su mano en matrimonio ya que estaba, ¡Cómo no!  
Andrómeda ahogó una risita y suspiró. No es como si fuera la primera vez que alguien le perseguía, aunque sí de esa manera. Anteriormente los chicos, y alguna chica, que querían algo de ella habían sido más precavidos y tímidos. Alguna notita, una confesión trémula en los pasillos o algún ramo de flores. Pero, ¿esto? Nunca. Y eso era lo peor, la inestabilidad de Ted, el no saber qué iba a ser lo siguiente. Un día la esperaba a la salida de su casa común a primera hora y al otro se colaba en su clase para poder sentarse cerca de ella. ¡Hasta había acaparado el mejor sitio de la biblioteca, su sitio favorito, sólo para que tuviera que compartirlo con él!  
Aunque lo más horrible de todo era su sonrisa, esa forma que tenía de gesticular su enorme bocaza y hacerla parecer lo más dulce del mundo. Sólo con ese gesto lograba desarmarla y conseguir que accediera. Bueno, hasta esta mañana. Aún recordaba la sorpresa y el dolor reflejados en los enormes ojos del chico, y cómo su luz parecía haberse literalmente apagado después de todo lo que ella le dijo.  
—Quizás me he pasado —susurró para sí. Entonces escuchó pasos acercándose y buscó su varita. No le apetecía interactuar con nadie, así que se lanzó así misma un hechizo desilusionador y se quedo muy quieta, esperando a que los extraños pasaran sin verla ni oírla.  
No esperaba que uno de los extraños fuera Ted Tonks, ni que estuviera siendo literalmente arrastrado por dos chicas que, si Andrómeda no recordaba mal, tendrían que ser de sexto y, por lo que parecía, de Gryffindor.   
—Vamos guapo, ya llegamos —jugueteó una de ellas. Su piel morena brillaba con el sol y tenía una enorme mata de pelo moreno atada en una coleta alta. Era la que estaba tirando de Ted, mientras que la otra, más bajita y con curvas más pronunciadas los seguía entre risas.   
—Espero que no me estén llevando a una trampa, señoritas.  
—¡Claro que no! Me da que te han tratado muy mal si de buenas a primeras piensas así de nosotras —afirmó la morena—. Sólo queríamos animarte un poco. Las vistas de la Torre de Astronomía son las mejores, ya verás. Y con nuestra compañía, aún mejor.  
—Sí, debes de sentirte muy mal después de como te ha tratado la señorita palo de escoba —aseguró la otra.  
Andrómeda apretó la mandíbula.  
— ¿Palo de escoba? —preguntó el chico.  
—Oh, así es como la llaman por aquí. Ya sabes, porque parece que alguien le ha metido un palo de escoba por el…  
—Wow, wow —interrumpió él, deshaciéndose del agarre de las chicas—. Os agradezco la preocupación, de verdad que sí, pero creo que no quiero participar en viejas rencillas ni formar parte de ningún grupito vengativo… Así que, me despido.  
— ¡Venga, Ted!   
—Sí, no te enfades anda. No diremos nada malo de Andrómeda, ¿vale? Aunque te recomiendo que te vayas olvidando de ella.  
Ted se detuvo, volviéndose hacia ellas.  
—¿Y eso por qué?  
Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí, sonriendo un poco. La más bajita volvió a cogerle del brazo y consiguió tirar de él hacia arriba.  
—Simplemente es un hueso muy duro de roer, encanto.  
—Sí —afirmó la otra—. Hasta para un chico tan guapo como tú.  
Ted volvió a detenerse.  
— ¿Y eso es por?  
—Mira, simplemente es un aviso, ¿Vale? La chica Black es preciosa, inteligente, una líder nata y todo lo que tu quieras. No eres el primero ni serás el último en caer bajo su embrujo de perfección, es así —informó la morena, apoyándose en la barandilla de piedra—. Pero te espera el mismo destino que lo que intentaron algo con ella.  
—La depresión —confirmó la otra. Ted esbozo una sonrisa incrédula—. ¡Es la verdad! Muchos han pasado ya por eso, y si por obras del destino consigues salir con ella.  
—Cosa poco probable.  
—Sí, muy poco probable.  
— ¿Entonces qué? —increpó Ted, impaciente.  
—Pues que podrías acabar como el chico ese… ¿Cómo se llamaba, Tamara?   
—Era algo con D… ¿Daniel? No recuerdo, aunque era guapísimo, ¿eh?  
—Un pibón.  
—Esperad, esperad, ¿Quién cojones es Daniel?  
—Pidió el traslado de instituto, creo que ahora está en Salem —informó la más bajita.  
—Mira, el caso es que su familia ya de por sí es rarita, ya sabes sangre pura y todo eso. Así que papá Black le hizo la vida imposible al pobre Daniel, no imaginas cómo, hasta el punto de que el chico tuvo que huir del país, ¿te lo imaginas?  
—Horrible —corroboró la otra.  
—Supongo que pensó que no era lo suficientemente bueno para su hijita del alma.  
Ted se mantuvo muy callado. Mantuvo las manos encerradas en sendos puños apretados.  
—Así que, cariño, ¿por qué no te olvidas de ella y te vienes a pasar un buen rato con nosotras?  
—Eso, Ted, ¿cómo ibas a rechazar semejante oferta?  
Una de las chicas ahogó un grito de horror y la otra se escondió detrás del chico cuando la vieron. Había aparecido de la nada, tenía la varita fuertemente agarrada en la mano y los ojos le brillaban, despiadados.  
—Oh, ¿interrumpo? —siseó, acercándose un poco más. La chica morena buscó rápidamente su varita, poniéndose en guardia. Andrómeda apenas hizo una suave, casi imperceptible, floritura con la muñeca y la varita de la otra chica salió volando de sus mano, precipitándose por el otro lado de la barandilla. La aludida se asomó a la barandilla, mirando con aprensión al vacío.  
—Yo que tú iría a buscarla, Tamara Siesch, si es que no quieres quedarte sin varita… Y sin unos cuantos puntos, además —Ambas la miraron por unos segundos y luego corrieron escaleras abajo, no sin antes maldecirla entre susurros. Ted había permanecido callado y la observaba con mucha atención, apenas se había movido del sitio. Andrómeda sintió como toda la adrenalina se le bajaba de golpe, dejándola con una sensación de frío y nerviosismo.  
Alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con esos pozos de miel dorada. Ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Ted acabó por encogerse de hombros y comenzó a bajar los escalones uno a uno. Sin prisa, pero sin pausa.  
Ella sintió como las palabras se le atragantaban. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como si boqueara. La espalda del chico ya estaba unos cuantos escalones más abajo cuando consiguió hablar.  
—Danael —murmuró. Ted se paró de golpe—. Él se llamaba Danael… Y, aunque algunas de las cosas que han dicho son ciertas, no todo lo es —tragó unos instantes. El recuerdo del chico iluminó por unos segundos su cabeza, acuchillándole las entrañas—. Si de verdad quieres saberlo…  
—No —afirmó Ted, girándose lentamente. En su mirada poco había del brillo que solía caracterizarle—. No, realmente. No me interesa él, ni qué ocurrió entre vosotros ¿sabes? Me interesas tú. La tú de ahora.  
Andrómeda sintió como su cuerpo vacilaba entre avanzar hacia él o no. Decidió quedarse donde estaba. Ted suspiró.  
—Mira, me ha quedado muy claro. Tus sentimientos, digo —jugueteó un poco con sus manos—. Está bien, no espero nada de ti que no quieras, como es normal. Sólo que quería ser sincero, y ya está. Cuando alguien te llama la atención quieres estar cerca… Es… Es lo que me pasa contigo.   
—¿Te llamo la atención? —susurró ella. Una tenue sonrisa esbozándose en su rostro.  
—¡Sí! Pero no en plan me llamas la atención porque eres bonita, ¡qué lo eres! Pero no es solo eso, ¿sabes? Es… Es… Mierda, me explico como el culo.  
Y entonces ella se rio. Fue una carcajada aguda y algo desafinada, como si alguien hubiera abierto un grifo de golpe. Refrescante. Ted la miró, embobado. Andrómeda intentó taparse la boca con las manos, pero la risa seguía saliendo, desigual, a borbotones. Sin parar. Su cuerpo comenzó a pegar pequeños espasmos y ella acabó acuclillándose. Poco a poco, la risa se fue apagando al mismo tiempo que comenzaron los hipidos. Su cuerpo seguía temblando, pero esta vez preso de otro tipo de emoción. Los sollozos amenazaron con ahogarla y Andrómeda se abrazó así misma, intentando hacerse lo más pequeñita que pudo.  
Desde abajo, pudo ver como dos grandes pies se acercaban, hasta situarse a solo un escalón. Las zapatillas del chico estaban bastante desgastadas y tenían los cordones muy desmadejados. Uno de ellos colgaba ya sin herrete, prácticamente arrastrándose por el suelo.  
—Lo… Lo siento.  
Andrómeda negó frenéticamente. Sorbió un poco y se pasó la manga de la túnica por la cara, intentando arreglar el desastre.   
—No es —chilló. Y alarmada por su propia voz, carraspeó un poco antes de volver a intentarlo—. No es por ti. No, no, tranquilo. Bueno, sí un poco sí pero no por ti como persona y mucho menos por lo que has dicho sino por… Pues por mí… Y por lo que me has hecho recordar. Yo… Yo…  
—Mira quién se explica mal ahora, ¿eh?  
Ella volvió a reír. Con voz más trémula esta vez. Alzó la mirada, Ted se había agachado un poco y esto provocó que tuvieran las caras muy cerca. Ambos se pusieron un poco rojos y Ted dio un paso atrás, permitiendo que Andrómeda tuviera más espacio para volver a erguirse.   
—Sí, yo también me explico como el culo —Ted ahogó una carcajada, su enorme pecho vibrando. Volvieron a mirarse en silencio, ambos con sonrisas en los labios—. Tú también me llamas la atención, Ted —el chico se acercó más—. Pero no de esa forma, me temo.  
—¿De qué forma dices? —increpó, cruzándose de brazos Andrómeda elevó una ceja—. Ah, ¿con qué pensabas que estaba coladito por ti? ¿eh? ¡Pero bueno, menuda egocéntrica! Que yo sepa no le he dicho en ningún momento nada de amor y besos y esas cosas, señorita Black.  
—No, pero…  
—¿Pero qué? Soy un chico cariñoso, ¡es todo! —bromeó, guiñándole un ojo—. Vosotros los ingleses sois demasiado fríos y estrictos, ¡y enseguida sacáis conclusiones precipitadas!  
Andrómeda sonrió, elevando los brazos en rendición.  
—Como tú digas, Ted. Me alegro de que hayamos aclarado ese asunto.  
—¿Pero puedo seguir pasando tiempo contigo, no? —preguntó de pronto, algo preocupado.  
Ella lo miró y meditó unos instantes.  
—Supongo que está bien, pero deja de echarme esas miraditas piradas y de colarte en mis clases, por favor. Si quieres quedar conmigo me puedes mandar una lechuza o, no sé, ¿acercarte y preguntar?  
—Entendido.  
—Bien —asintió, encantada. Volvió a su sitio de antes y recogió sus cosas, metiéndolas rápidamente en la mochila con un movimiento de varita—. ¿Bajamos a cenar?  
Ted esbozó su sonrisa más amplia. De nuevo el blanco de sus dientes refulgiendo con los últimos rayos de sol. De nuevo brillando.  
—Pensaba que no me lo ibas a preguntar nunca.  
Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, la conversación se volvió más banal y ambos sintieron como sus cuerpos se relajaban en compañía del otro. Ted le pegó un pequeño empujón a Andrómeda y ella hizo que su pelo se pusiera de punta con un hechizo.  
Entonces se paró en seco, provocando que el chico la imitara, curioso.  
—Ted… —la pregunta revoloteando en sus labios—. ¿Seguro que no…?  
— ¿Qué?  
Cerró los ojos, negando suavemente. Pasó al lado del chico y le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro.  
—No es nada, me alegro de que podamos ser amigos.  
Ted se quedó un poco perplejo, pero en seguida intentó sonreír. Si Andrómeda lo hubiera mirado, quizás se habría dado cuenta de que su sonrisa estaba un poco truncada. Pero ella no le miró, y él enseguida comenzó otra conversación sobre algo sin importancia que la mantuvo entretenida y le sacó otra carcajada.  
Feliz y cerca. Porque de momento le bastaba con eso.

oooOOOOooo

NA: ¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto, la cuarentena en España está siendo bastante dura y aunque tengo más tiempo para escribir, la cabeza no piensa mucho en estas cosas. En fin, el capítulo es raro y me ha costado, porque es un poco de transición, pero he disfrutado escribiendo la parte más humana de Andrómeda, ¡ojalá os mueva un poco el corazoncito!  
Creo que aún haré otro capítulo antes de la cena con Voldy, pero veré a ver qué sale. Espero que todos estéis bien y os estéis cuidando.   
¡Un besote!


End file.
